Tony's Not Different Just Quiet
by StarksthenameSnarkisthegame
Summary: First fanfic be nice! Well this is about Tony Stark, he's mute autistic. This story is about Tony being a mute autistic and the Avengers being all sweet and family like. He's still on the Avengers but lets Jarvis talk for him. He's still super smart and the team loves him as always! Rated T for mentions of past child abuse. AU Tony's younger than all the avengers. Bad summary.
1. Tony Stark mute autistic

A/N No Copy Right Infringement Intended. Enjoy c:

Tony Stark. Yeah that's me. Everybody I've ever met thinks I'm an idiot. People (including my parents) think I don't speak because I'm "Dumb" or "A complete and udder retard". I'm actually quite smart. But the people my parents are always surrounded with also think I can't hear. Well, I'm sure they'd be surprised if they knew I knew what they called me and that I know what every syllable their saying means. Howard and Maria also have a tendency to treat me like I'm incapable of breathing by myself half the time. But their not like other parents.

No. Not at all. They like to ridicule me. That's how they spend time with me. Howard is ALWAYS meaner than Maria. The only time he hits me is when I smell this stuff called... alcho...alchohol? Yeah I think that's it. I don't know I'm only on the first page of the dictionary that Howard and Maria threw down in front of me. I just started reading it though. I should be done in an hour or two. Well like I was saying, Howard likes to treat me as his own mute human punching bag. I just turned 6 though so he doesn't like to go on for more than an hour. At least that's what him and his buddies say. Maria. Oh Maria she isn't physically abusive like Howard. She drinks and then assaults me verbally. I know she doesn't mean it though. Well I hope she doesn't. She doesn't have the same look in her eyes as Howard. Howard has a deep anger. Like he's been hating me centuries before I was born.

I know he want's me to be like this "Captain America" guy I hear him talking about. I just don't know why. He keeps going on long trips and when he comes back he's always angrier than before. I've seen him like that when he found my toy car three years ago when I was supposed to be building computers. But I've NEVER seen the anger directed onto someone else. Hmm I could get used to this "Captain America" guy. If he wanted to take the brunt of Howard's anger then let him. Keep him distracted, I'm still healing from the last drunken rage.

A/N No Copy Right Infringement intended. Hope You enjoy!


	2. Tony Goes To SHIELD

So now back to the present. I don't know why I'm narrating in my own head? Oh well, now I'm 14 and both my parents are gone. I still miss them but at least Howard finally found that "Captain America" guy. Jarvis took me in! He's the best, he'll never hit me and won't treat me like I'm an idiot. Or at least that's what he says. But I believe him, and I always will. Jarvis homeschooled me because when I tried public school I had a panic attack. I don't like big groups of people. I also don't like it when 1) People touch my things, 2) People hand me stuff, 3)People touch me , 4) When people cry. I can't handle emotions like other people and I'm not very comforting...

So today these "S.H.I.E.L.D" people seen my grades on my online homeschool and approached us. Me and Jarvis were just driving to Mcdonald's and a black SUV came and honked at us. We pulled SUV had a license plate number. VL53DS. I'm also very observant. Well a guy in a suit walked up to our car and stopped. Then he said ?, Would like me to come there and take a test. Jarvis told him he didn't think it was a good idea. I was terrified. So I just sat there and waited for someone to hurt me. They always do eventually. But Agent Coulson wasn't rude and he said to Jarvis that it would give me a lot of job opportunities. So once Jarvis seen his credentials and made sure he wasn't a random kidnapper, we went. I was almost blindfolded. To blindfold me you would have to touch me. I didn't want that so I ran. And then I felt two huge arms wrap around me and Jarvis's voice. I calmed down and "S.H.I.E.L.D" tod me to just close my eyes or else they had to blind fold me. So I did but i didn't like it. So that moment I decided I didn't like "S.H.I.E.L.D" at all.

When we arrived they said I could open my eyes. I just held onto Jarvis tighter. I'm very small for my age and he can carry me on his hip. So when we stepped out of the car he almost did. I shook my head no.I already embarrassed myself enough in front of these people for two days. I just held his hand. We walked in and it was huge. Then we went into an elevator. We got to the top and they led me to this room where Agent Coulson had to knock. We heard the "Come In" so we did. I seen this big bald guy with an eyepatch. He stared at me and told me to sit down. He was scary so I did. Jarvis sat down next to me and then him and Fury talked.

"Hi I'm Director Fury." Jarvis and Fury shook hands.  
"Hello I'm Jarvis, young Anthony's guardian."  
"So I've seen Anthony's scores and his other creations on his computer. They were quite extraordinary. Lets get to the point ,I want him for the Avengers to build whatever they need and to upgrade what they already have."  
"Well I'm sure that's young Anthony's decision, and he has to be cared for properly".  
"Sure lets ask, Hey Anthony do you want to be in the Avengers Initiative? You are going to get to use whatvever you need as for supplies, and I'm sure we can accommodate to your needs.

I just looked at Jarvis. He shook his head basically saying it's your decision kiddo. I have a lot of thinking to do but not a lot of time obviously. I was weighing the pros and cons in my head when Agent Maria Hill walked in. I was thinking so hard i didn't notice her. She started to talk and Fury hushed her. Everyone in the room, Agents Coulson and Hill, Fury and Jarvis were staring. It meant a lot to me that someone decided to give me a chance so I decided to give them a chance. I shook my head yes.


	3. Tony and the Avengers

Fury said that I could come into S.H.I.E.L.D. tomorrow and meet the Avengers. I seriously am excited but I'm afraid too. They probably won't like me considering I can't talk and I freak when people touch me. I just want to meet Dr. Banner! Maybe I could even thank Captain America for making my dad hate me less. I just don't know how. I could invent stuff for them? Yeah I'll do that! I can't wait for tomorrow. Geez I need to sleep, It's 1:36 am. Well goodnight.

Today I woke up and started my routine. My routine is the most important thing like ever. If I don't follow it I get mad because I finally perfected it to fit me. First I wake up at 7:30, Get dressed at 7:35, Eat at 7:45, Brush my teeth and hair at 8:10, Do my school work for 2 hours or so, Then at 12:00 pm I eat lunch. I have to follow the schedule or else nothing makes sense. Today me and Jarvis changed our schedule. I don't like it but we had to, At 1:00pm were going to S.H.I.E.L.D. Right now it's 12:31pm and I'm getting worked up. When I get nervous I pick at my hands and my legs shake. I need to take my panic attack medicine NOW. I took the pill and now my heart stopped racing. That was close. Well now its time to go.

When we arrived Agent Coulson was standing guided us into this room with punching bags and mats. It smells like sweat. Ugh. Well the Avengers are in Agent Coulson introduced me as the new inventor and weapon maker all their mouths dropped open. Captain America probably didn't know Howard had a son. probably knew about my father and also didn't know about me. Clint and Natasha both looked shocked because I'm very small. Thor looked surprised probably because on his planet I'm still considered a baby. Jarvis told me how I have Autism and how I'm mute. Then they all really looked surprised but not in the offending way just surprised. While they were talking I was walking around the gym. When Agent Coulson told them my GPA and IQ some of them looked as though they were gonna fall over. Jarvis told them how I won't be touched by anyone I don't trust and that I don't like big crowds and people crying and how I don't like loud noises. He told them about my past child abuse and they all looked like they were about to fall over again especially Captain America.

Once my whole life story was over they all said hello and I nodded yes. I nodded excitedly for and he smiled. Jarvis told that I read his papers all the time and he smiled from ear to ear, so I smiled a more timid smile but it's still considered a smile. Jarvis told them I can communicate by nodding my head and sometimes using my Jarvis said he would pick me up at 7:30pm and I hugged him goodbye for two whole minutes. I was alone with Agent Coulson and The Avengers. Then they all told me they would show me my lab and I nodded yes. I walked next to and he smiled so did the others. When I went into my lab they laughed at my expression. I was wide-eyed and opened mouth the whole time they showed me it. Finally Agent Coulson said he had to leave and that the Avengers would be in charge of me and told them to never leave me alone.

So we all sat their in the lab and I finally got my laptop out and pointed to Clint. I clicked on a blueprint I had to make his arrows better and he was really excited. Next I pointed to Natasha and she came over and looked at this blueprint for the gun I could make. It would shoot lethal bullets out of one chamber and tranq darts out the other and folds up to fit inside a pocket. She smiled and said sure. Then I pointed to Captain America and he came over to me. I showed him the blueprints I had for a new material for his suit that would be bullet proof but still thin and flexible. He was excited too I could tell by his megawatt I pointed to and he looked surprised. Probably because he's already indestructible. I showed him the blue prints for pants that stretch with him. He was amazed and told me so. Then I pointed to Thor and he came over I showed him a blue print to make his lightning more powerful and he nodded eagerly. Then he bellowed out "YES YOUNG FRIEND I WOULD LOVE THAT BLUE PRINT TO HELP ME GATHER LIGHTNING". I ran under the desk so fast. I know he wasn't supposed to be threatening but he was just so loud! They all looked at me with worry and Thor looked like he was about to cry. Then they all slowly walked toward me and Bruce told me it was okay and that I can come out. He held out a hand and in that moment I knew I trusted him because I slowly reached for it with my shaking hands. Then he hugged me and rubbed my back. All the other Avengers looked on in awe.

I can say seven words in total. It's, Yes,No,Thanks,Okay,And,Hug,Love.I don't like to speak because I can't really talk right but I thought this was important. When I was holding on to Bruce I pointed at Thor and he just stood there. I waved my shaking hands and he slowing inched over. I then said "It'z Oway". All the Avengers smiled bigger than I've ever seen and asked me for a hug. I nodded death gripped me almost and I laughed. He then chuckled a tiny whispered laugh. That made me laugh even we were all laughing hysterically and then Coulson came in and looked at us weird but then joined in.


	4. Tony and his inventions!

After laughing for a while I got back to work. The team just watched me. I got done with Bruce's pants first and then moved to Clint's arrows. Bruce loved the pants and said he was going to build something like it but never had the time. Clint's arrows were finished so I wanted to try them out. I never properly learned how to shoot but I've watched videos and I know about trajectory and stuff. So we went to the shooting range.

I let Clint carry the bow since it's heavy and we walked down there. When we got there I pointed to it then to myself. Luckily Clint got the message and helped me hold it. When I had myself steadied I shot. I got the arrow directly in the middle and the target exploded like it was supposed too. everyone's mouths were open again except for Natasha's. Clint asked to give me a high-five. I shrugged because I really didn't know what it was. He then guided my hand to bump his while I had 5 fingers up. Now I get it! I don't really have friends so I'm glad I'll be able to high-five Clint. Then Clint shot and of course it was a bulls-eye then the target exploded like it was supposed too! Clint looked really happy and so did the others.

We went back to the lab but on our way there I fell. I hit my knee really hard and tried not to cry. I heard audible gasp and then "Tony are you okay?" I sat there holding my knee until I felt strong arms. I turned my glassy eyeballs and seen Steve. He carried me to the medical ward and I got a band aid. Then he helped me back to the lab and I got the wheely chair! I rolled to the desk and almost started another project until Clint asked me if I wanted to try something fun. I nodded yes. He then slowly started spinning the chair. I laughed because I felt like I was floating. He asked if I was okay and then continued. I went until I started to feel funny and my tummy hurt. When we stopped I sat and watched the room spin. Clint laughed at my facial expression and the others smiled. When I felt like I could stand up I did but I forgot about my Knee. I started to fall but Natasha caught me. She helped me over to a desk without a wheely chair and I started hers. I took a gun, dismantled it, then got my welding stuff out. The Avengers looked nervous but I just smiled and shook my head up and down which got smiles. I started to weld and then got the tranq darts I made and slipped them in. Back to the shooting range!

Natasha held the gun since I didn't want to fall and have it go off. My arms moving while I walked. My doctor said I do it when I'm excited. Well they all noticed and smiled. I still do many odd things though. Sometimes I cover my hands, ears, and mouth with my hands without even I stare into space without even paying attention. Other times I walk on my tippy toes. Some times I repeat words like a parrot (well the words that I say). Well looks like I zoned out again and Bruce is in front of me snapping his fingers and saying calming words. The others just looked on in curiosity. Bruce then tells them that its normal for people like me to zone out, flap their hands, repeat words, and walk on my tippy toes and such. I didn't even realize he was talking about me because I walked to the other end of the shooting range. Steve quickly went and got me. Now Natasha wanted me to look at what I made her so I did, She's quite scary. She shot right in the bulls eye and it left a big hole. Her smile got huge and she bent down and asked if she could hug me. I nodded yes. She hugged me and told me I did a really great job! We then walked back to the lab and I started making Steve's new costume.

When I got done I pointed to him and waved for him to come over. He took it and smiled. He then asked if he could hug me and I nodded yes. Jeez what is up with all these hugs. I know I'm cute but come on! Then we went to the shooting range with him in it and Natasha shot a fake bullet which didn't go through. Then she took a real one and shot and it didn't go through. Steve ran up the shooting range and said thanks with a huge smile I smiled back. Then we walked back to the lab again and I began Thor's lightning rod.

When I finished he smiled and talked real loud again. I didn't run but I covered my ears and eyes, I think he talks loud when he's excited the problem is he always is. The rest of the team hushed him and Bruce rubbed my back in small circles. I told myself breath in and out in and out in and out. I opened my eyes and Thor looked sad. I didn't want him to cry! I tried really hard to say "It's okay" but it came out like "It'z oway" again. Ugh. I can't get frustrated or else I'll have to go home and get my medicine so I calmed myself down and seen worried looking Avengers. Bruce asked if I'm okay. I said "I's oway". The Avengers smiled AGAIN! Jeez they smile and laugh and hug more than anyone I've ever met. I guess its alright but I've never had it like this before unless it was Jarvis. I guess i have to get used to it. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing.


	5. Clint's view of Tony!

A/N Clint's view of Tony! Plus some Tony and Clint bonding! Please review and I love all the reviews I've already gotten they were so sweet! Thanks to all who is still reading. Enjoy! Love You c; Bye.

Coulson told me we had a new guy joining the Avengers. I really don't mind since Phil said he's upgrading weapons and creating new ones. But nothing could have surprised me more than this. Literally a kid who looked to be like ten was standing in the doorway fiddling with his hands and looking around the room. I thought I was going insane when Coulson told me this was him. A kid should not be building weapons,not even handling them at his age. He looked scared and almost hid behind the middle-aged man he was with. Coulson told everyone his name and then he looked up and met each of our eyes. He didn't look as scared when we all put on our non-threatening faces we saved for children and pets. He kept moving his hands and I know I've read somewhere it's what a lot of autistic people do. I could tell by his stance and the way he sometimes looked blank and wouldn't answer when his name was called he wasn't the publics view of "Normal". But that's fine because we all have problems.

The middle-aged man began to speak and told us that his name was Jarvis and he's Tony's guardian. He told us how Tony has Autism and is mostly mute. How he doesn't let anyone touch him unless he trust them and how he hates crying because he doesn't handle emotions like other people. Bruce looked understanding and me and Natasha kept our face blank and emotionless but even our eyes both flashed with emotion. Thor had on a half frown half proud look at what Tony had accomplished. Steve looked heartbroken because he knew how long this kid's dad was out there searching for him. Coulson just kept looking at Tony to make sure he wasn't getting into anything dangerous because he had already heard this heart breaking story and didn't want to listen to it again. After that Jarvis left us to take care of Tony. So we showed him his lab.

I watched him work in awe as did the others. His usually flailing arms are now calm and steady. His face set in pure thought and determination. Him and Bruce have the same stance while working. Straight legs and bent back. He seems so focused and isn't making sounds like he was earlier. He seems so content and happy while working kind of like Bruce! Sure he might be a little different but he sure has being a genius down. When he looked at me and flailed his arms he smiled. I smiled too. I walked over and he handed me the bow and arrows. I knew he wanted to go try them out as much as I did because his arms were going crazy and he was practically jumping down the hall. He is really adorable. You look into his eyes and see pure innocence. But then you hear what he's been through and know he's a very tough kid. I know he's already made me happy. He is the opposite of the gloomy walls of S.H.I.E.L.D. I was seriously getting sick of them. It's nice to have someone who can brighten your day by just looking at them.

When we got to the shooting range he looked like he wanted to try them. So I helped him steady himself and hold the bow. I got a few worried glares from Bruce and Steve. But he shot that arrow right into the center of the target and it burst into flames! The looks from the others were priceless! Steve in pure shock obvious from his facial expressions. Thor clearly impressed, eyebrows raised and a huge smile. Natasha blank, almost blank with a small upturn of the left side of her lip and a sparkle in her eyes. Natasha rarely shows emotion so if this kid could do that in one day that's a major achievement in itself. Bruce clearly happy almost jumping with proud ness. Me well I surprised but not as much as the others (minus Natasha). I could see the look in the kids eyes and I knew he was going to prove everyone who ever doubted him wrong. I could seriously hang with this kid. Sure he's different but I guess that's what this team needs. I swore to myself and to him silently. I will NEVER let anyone hurt you within my power again and if they do they'll be sorry. Wait never mind. You can't be sorry if your dead.

A/N Sorry about the short chapters I've been kinda busy with 8th grade! Ha well more to come. Thanks to everyone! Hopefully longer chapters after the teams view of Tony and stuff! c:


	6. Natasha's view of Tony!

A/N This is Natasha's view of Tony! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the follows and favorites and reviews! Ha love you guys. c:

Coulson told us we were getting a new guy. I really don't care. I mean sure we need weapon upgrades but why can't S.H.I.E.L.D just do it. It's taken me so long to connect and get along with these people that I seriously don't want to connect to another person. For one I'm not good at it and two I have serious trust issues. Everyone thinks I'm a heartless bitch or they think I'm an animal. But now since I joined the "Superhero" team I've truly been enjoying myself. For once. After all our battles we go to S.H.I.E.L.D and debrief then we go watch movies together and sleep. We're so comfortable with each other it's ridiculous. I know everything about my team. While they don't know everything about me they accept me and what I'm capable of. Most people don't and I'm betting I can't be lucky all the time. This new person is going to be an intrusion on my perfect family and I don't want that.

The others seem fine with it. Which I can't even fathom why. I mean am I the only one that's thinking clearly or am I being greedy? I don't know anymore. Coulson told us we were getting a new guy a month ago and today we are meeting him. I hope he doesn't affect the team negatively but with my luck he will.

When he walked through the threshold I was absolutely shocked. I mean this is a child. Sure I was a child during my "Training" but I didn't think S.H.I.E.L.D. did this type of thing. He looked to be about ten. Thick eyelashes, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and light orchard pink lips. He was very handsome for a child. But I could tell by his jerky movements and flailing arms he was different. I could tell he has autism just by his physical actions. I was trained for this sort of thing. He walked in the door hiding behind a middle-aged man with Coulson at his side. His arms never stopped moving and he walked on his tippy toes. He kept his eyes anywhere but ours. Another sign of autism. So I put on my non-threatening face used for kids when he finally met my eyes.

The middle-aged man began to speak and I wasn't surprised when he told us that Tony was autistic. The middle-aged man was named Jarvis and was Tony's guardian. His parents are dead and he makes weapons. He doesn't speak much at all, doesn't want to be touched, hates dealing with emotions, and is fourteen. The only thing I was surprised with was his age. He is really small. He body looks scrawny and fragile but his eyes show wisdom and hurt. I could tell he's tough. I decided I was going to give this kid a chance.

When Jarvis left we took him to the lab. I noticed he seemed to be more happy around Bruce. He walked next to him and smiled when he was around him. I guess it's kind of like a secret scientist club. Oh well at least Banners smiling a wide toothy grin. When we get there he starts working and I was shocked by the way his hands were so steady and peaceful. Gracefully creating whosoever invention he was working on at that moment. Then he worked on my gun. I was a little worried about him being around a gun but then when his hands stopped moving his face changed. No longer glancing around the room unfocused. He looked determined, jaw set, legs straight and back hunched over the table. Just like Bruce.

When he finished he waved me over. He handed me the gun and smiled. He has the most infectious toothy grin ever and when he does smile so do his eyes. I held the gun on the way to the shooting range afraid he would fall again and pull the trigger accidentally. When we got there Tony went to the dangerous side of the shooting range. Attracted by the bright red colors. Steve went and got him and then I told him to watch. I shot in the bulls eye of course and I smiled making him smile. Then I did something I've never done I asked if I could bend down and hug someone. He nodded and we hugged. Gosh he's so small and cute. I felt the urge to protect him the first time I looked at him. If anyone ever even attempted to hurt him they'd be in pain for the rest of their life. Death is too easy for someone who would dare touch a precious soul such as his. He's one of my boys now. I protect my boys.

A/N Thanks for reading hoped you liked it more to come obviously. c: Review and Follow and Favorite and I will send you a telepathic cookie! c:


	7. Thor's view of Tony!

A/N No Copy Right Infringement Intended. More chapters to come, and they'll be longer! Thanks for all the amazing PM's and Reviews! PM me if you want me to try to write about a certain thing. I like challenges! Enjoy and keep the likes and favorites coming! c:

Today we are meeting a new warrior. He will be joining us in the battle against evil and wrong doers in this world. Son of Coul is bringing him here this noon. I hope he likes me. Not many people like me. My own brother Loki isn't even fond of me. Many people think I am dumb on this Earth. This new warrior is supposed to be smart and build weapons. I will be dumb compared to him and more people will judge me. I hope he is nice. I hope he will enjoy wonderful poptarts with me. He is on his way now and I am as you earthling would but it: scared.

When our new warrior walked through the door I was very shocked. He is a baby! Babies should be at home in bed or going to school. I know here in Earth the age difference between baby and adulthood is smaller than in Asgard. But this young warrior is very tiny. He looks very young. He is doing this thing with his hands and isn't looking me or the others in the eye. I hope he's not scared of me. He is standing on the very top of his feet when he walks. Maybe he wants to be taller. He is standing behind an older man. The older man walks up and shakes our hands and tells us his name is Jarvis. He told us of this young warriors horrid years before. The little warriors name is Tony and Jarvis is his guardian after his parents died. This boy is very strong and has the heart of a lion, I can see it in him. Jarvis told us he has Autism. I do not know of this but I will ask Bruce because he nodded when Jarvis said that. Maybe that's why he's moving his hands so much? He won't answer when his name was being called sometimes. He hasn't spoken one word since he came in. Jarvis told us he speaks very little if nothing at all. That w why he hasn't spoken. Jarvis is leaving the care of young Tony to us and Son of Coul. I will guard him with all the strength of me and Mjolnir. I shall guard the small from which they can not guard themselves. We are now taking him to the lab.

When we walked he walked next to . I hope he does not hate me. For if he does I shall still protect him. It's not his fault I am so unlikable. We arrived at the lab and he worked on our weapons. Once he got to my blueprint I got so excited I talked really loud. He then jumped down off the chair and hid under the desk. He was shaking and terrified obviously. It' all my fault! Then Bruce held out his hand and Tony grabbed it. That means that Tony trust him. Tony doesn't trust me. Then once he calmed down he pointed his shaking hands at me and flapped them telling me to come over. I did and then he did something I never would've expected. He spoke and told me "It's Oway." I didn't under stand at first but then I knew he wasn't mad at me anymore and that it was okay! I asked him for a hug and I might've squeezed too hard but he laughed so it was okay. I laughed quietly and then he laughed again. His eyes smile when he laughs. It's the most precious thing I have ever come across except for my Lady Jane.

I thought at that moment that I will protect him like I already said but I will be protecting my friend. Sure he is a young warrior but a friend nonetheless. I will guard him for all eternity. If anyone dare hurt this precious being I shall doom them to the foulest hell I can find and make them live their until the end of their days. My brother Loki although not evil hasn't been home in a while since he found out he was adopted. I'm sure he would brighten up if he met Tony. Any one or anything that met Tony would brighten up. Maybe some other day.

A/N In this story Loki is going to be nice but still grumpy. Not to the point of killing everyone but still being rude. Hope you enjoy!


	8. Steve's view of Tony!

A/N This is Steve's view of Tony. Hope you enjoy! Love you guys! c:

Two months ago Agent Coulson asked me if we needed extra help on the team. Of course I said yes. We need all the help we can get. It's usually just us against the evil of this new world. Coulson told me he's a genius and will be updating and making weapons. That's what I'm excited about. I hope he respects my authority though because its hard enough leading a group of gods, assassins, and test tube guinea pigs. Coulson told the team a month after I agreed and the team has been nervous ever since. I can tell sometimes even Natasha and Clint are nervous. I know I am. Today he is coming in with Coulson and I'm pretty excited I guess and nervous too. But I didn't expect who came through the threshold of the gym.

Coulson walks in with this middle-aged man. But then when they turn the corner I see a child. Honestly at first I thought the older guy was going to be the genius and the kid was his child. But why would someone bring a child to a government agency? The kid walked in and he was flapping his arms and walking on his tippy toes. I remember what they did to these types of kids in the late thirties to forties. They would institutionalize them. They were treated as freaks and weren't welcomed anywhere. They couldn't even go to school. At that moment I vowed that I wouldn't let anyone treat him wrongly or hurt him. He's so small. His body looked like me before the serum small and fragile. His face was adorable. Chocolate brown eyes, little pink lips, and dark hair sticking up everywhere like he was running his hands through his hair nervously. Then Jarvis told us his name was Tony and he is autistic and pretty much mute. He said he was fourteen! No way. I guess I wouldn't have believed them if I weren't so small myself back then. He wouldn't look any of us in the eyes and when he did we all smiled and seemed not threatening. He half smiled back and then looked down and started playing with his hands. Then Jarvis said that we were in charge of Tony and gave him a really long hug. I thought that was the cutest thing. I'm happy Tony has someone after everything he's been through. Then we went to the lab.

When we stepped into the pristine white lab his eyes went as wide as my shield. I smiled he was so cute that I just couldn't get over it. Then he pointed to me and showed me the blueprints for a new costume. I smiled hugely and he looked happy with my reaction. Once we were done with Clint's arrow shooting we were walking back to the lab and he was excited and fell. My Captain America instincts kicked in and I picked him up. He can't weigh more than eighty pounds at the most. I could tell he was trying not to cry because his eyes were glassy. I carried him to the medical ward and he got a band-aid. Then I helped him back to the room and put him in the wheely chair. Then once he got my costume finished we went back to the shooting range and tried it out. It worked and barely even hurt. I smiled really big at him and told him thanks. He nodded yes.

I think he is a perfect addition to our team. We need some happiness in our lives and he is the picture of happiness. He's full of life and I will protect him to make sure he stays that way. I anyone ever hurts him they'll get a shield to the temple. He's an Avenger now no matter what the paper work says. I will try my best to make him happy. Not that I'll have to try hard he's the happiest child I've ever met. He is ours and we protect our own.

A/N Hope You Enjoyed it! More to come! c;


	9. Bruce's view of Tony!

A/N This is Bruce's view of Tony. Hope You Enjoy!

Coulson told us that we're getting a new guy on the team. He's a genius! Finally I'll have someone to talk to who knows my language. Coulson said he's coming over to S.H.I.E.L.D today and he's a fan of my work! I'm truly excited but I hope he's not scared of me. You know I can tell I make everyone uneasy. If this guy has read my papers then he probably knows who I am and what I'm capable of. Coulson hasn't told us his name or age or actually anything about this new guy. I'm only calling him a guy because that's how Coulson refers to him. Well he'll be here soon so lets see who this guy is.

Coulson and a middle-aged man walked through the door but then I seen an extra set of legs behind the man that were really small and scrawny. Then a small little head with unfocused eyes popped out behind the middle-aged man. I knew once he stepped out all the way that he had some type of special needs kid which was okay. Except for the fact that he's a kid and shouldn't be building weapons not even touching them for that fact! I felt the Hulk wanting to come out but then I looked at him and he smiled at me. I knew he was smart by looking in his eyes. They held some sort of wisdom. Some sort of knowledge that I couldn't put my finger on. Then the man named Jarvis told us his name was Tony. That Tony has autism and he's mostly mute but can talk through his computer sometimes. I thought he looked excited with his flapping hands and walking on his tippy toes. He was truly adorable. He is fourteen which I couldn't even of thought a fourteen year old could be that small. He didn't look malnourished just slim and short. Then Jarvis told us he was leaving the care of Tony in our hands. I'm going to make sure he's okay. I know from experience in the medical field that most autistic people have very strict schedules and that Tony was probably anxious and scared from disrupting his normal routine. Since Tony is going to be coming back more and more we need to make him comfortable. MENTAL NOTE TO SELF: ask Jarvis about Tony's schedule and then tell the others.

When Jarvis left the gym Tony walked/tiptoed slowly over to me. I gave him a reassuring smile and he moved a bit faster carefully stepping over the mats and water bottles strewn across the floor. Then we headed off to the lab. I slowed my pace to match Tony's slower one so he didn't fall from walking to fast. The others noticed and slowed down drastically. When we reached the lab Tony cautiously walked in after me. His eyes got big and he smiled the biggest smile he's had since he got here. We all thought that was adorable. He got out his laptop and pulled up blueprints for Hulk pants that stretch and shrink when I do. So he knows about the Hulk and isn't scared? That's a first. I really don't know how to react with that but I'm glad that one person isn't terrified of me. I smiled really big and nodded he smiled more timidly but still smiled.

Then when Thor shouted and Tony ran under the desk hands on his ears crouched and rocking back and forth I wanted to smash him. Then I spoke a calming mantra and he slowly opened his eyes. He uncovered his ears. He jumped onto me. He touched me! That means he's comfortable with me and isn't terrified of the Hulk. No person who is scared of the Hulk would've jumped on me surprisingly out of nowhere. So I picked him up. He is so small, his feet wrapped around my hip they couldn't even reach all the way around. He was shaking so much.I held him on my hip and he kept his hand on my shirt clenching when someone spoke. He then turned his head me still carrying him like a toddler. Well he was the size of a small ten-year old and weighs eighty pounds at the most. He pointed his shaking finger at Thor and Thor looked like he was going to fall on the ground and cry. Then Tony's hand flapped and Thor came over. Then Tony spoke. He said it's okay but it came out like "It'z Oway." Thor Beamed and then Tony laughed still shaking a little but laughed nonetheless.

At that moment I knew I had someone who wasn't scared of me. It's nice to feel like a human being again. I looked at Tony he sitting there chewing on his sleeve tiredly. I knew he was going to be my best friend. No matter how young or how quiet he it he is the first person who knew who I was that loved me from the beginning. He's an amazing human being too. He isn't capable of forming sentences yet knows how to build a car in two days. I will protect him with my life and if anyone hurts him the Hulk will have something new to smash.

A/N Now to the longer chapters! Thanks for all the Reviews and PM's and Follows/Favorites! You guys keep me motivated!


	10. Tony and Pepper!

When Tony stopped chewing on his sleeve he was exhausted. When Tony is tired nobody makes sense. All the words everyone is saying just blur together. When Tony feels like this he goes to sleep because when he wakes up he's normal again. Jarvis is late picking him up from S.H.I.E.L.D because of traffic. So when I fell asleep on the chair I felt someone lift me. I opened my eyes and saw Steve. I know Steve isn't mean so I just closed my eyes. He put me on a bed and then I felt a blankie. Blankies are warm. He tucked it in just like Jarvis does! Jarvis does that so I don't get bad dreams. Then I heard a nightlight being turned on and the main lights being turned off. Then I heard Steve's whisper. "Good night Tony. Sweet dreams sweetheart." Then I smiled with my eyes closed and fell into a blissful sleep.

"Tony is worn out!" Steve says walking into the room next to Tony's bedroom to sit with the others and eat. The room has plain grey walls, White tiles and two couches a flat screen and a brown rug. Into the Avengers lounge/living room.

"Yeah he had a big day, breaking from his schedule and all. Oh and you guys we need to talk about the rules. You have to treat Tony a certain way or else he'll have a panic attack. He's been through a lot and we should make this easier on him. I had Jarvis fax's over his schedule and I'll show it to you guys." Bruce says while making himself some tea and sitting down holding a piece of paper.

"Schedule?" Clint asks with real curiosity.

"Yeah a lot of autistic people have schedules to help them get through the day without Jarvis made a new now that Tony's working at S.H.I.E.L.D." Bruce says handing Clint the piece of warm freshly printed paper.

TONY'S SCHEDULE:  
1)Wake up - 7:30

2)Get dressed - 7:35  
3)Eat - 7:45  
4)Brush you teeth and hair - 8:10  
5)School work for at least two hours - 8:20 to _  
6) Free time - After school until Lunch  
7)Lunch - 12:00  
8)Go to S.H.I.E.L.D. - 1:00

9) Eat a snack - 3:00  
10) Go home - 7:00  
11) Eat dinner - 7:30  
12)Read a book or watch tv - 8:00

13)Get pajamas on and brush teeth - 8:30

14) Take Anti-anxiety medication - 8:35  
15)Go to sleep - 8:40

"Woah this is like really detailed!" Clint said shocked.

"Yeah a lot of times autistic kids follow it to the minute." Bruce says looking at the paper.

"Hey have you read his file? Tomorrow is his birthday!" Natasha says looking at a file she just went and got.

"OHH YEAH PARTY TIME!" Clint bellows out fist pumping with each syllable.

"Don't you remember Clint? He doesn't like crowds." Natasha says still reading the file.

"We're gonna throw him a birthday party though right?" Clint says sadly.

"Steve what do you think? Can we can we pleeeeeeaaaassseee?" Clint says with his puppy dog face on.

"I think we should throw the young warrior an extravagant party!" Thor says talking quietly ever since he freaked out Tony.

"We should call Jarvis and ask." Steve says now looking at the folder Natasha handed him.

"Okay." Natasha says pulling out her phone. "Yeah hi Jarvis I need to talk to you about Tony's birthday." Natasha says talking to an extremely agitated Jarvis in traffic while walking out of the room.

Five minutes later she walks back in.

"Okay so Jarvis said Tony has this friend named Pepper that is going to spend the day with him. I told him that they can both come here and we can throw him a party in one of the rooms here." Natasha says happily.

"YEAHHHHH PARTY TIME!" Clint says loudly. Then Tony walks in from next door with the blanket wrapped around him rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hey buddy have a nice nap." Bruce says while standing and walking Tony back to their sits on the grey couch in between Bruce and Steve. With Clint and Thor on the opposite couch and Natasha then stands up and points to Natasha and then to the couch and sits on the ground. There weren't enough seats so Tony got up. Jarvis says always be polite to lady's. All the guys were shown up by a fourteen year old boy. Natasha says thank you and then sits down.

Tony nods yes and then says "Pwepper?" While looking at Natasha.

Natasha nods and then speaks."Yeah shes coming to visit with you tomorrow for your birthday." Natasha says while smiling

Tony smiles the biggest smile he's had and bounces up and down. The others laugh and so does Tony.

"Is she your girlfriend Tony?" Clint asks jokingly. While the rest of the group send daggers through their eyes at him.

Tony nods and then speaks. "I's love Pwepper!" While smiling.

The rest of the group look at him and smile while he's sitting there playing with his hands deep in thought.

"Hey Tony?" Bruce says waiting to finish when Tony looks up.

Tony looks up and Bruce continues.

"Jarvis is stuck in traffic but he'll be here soon okay? Do you need anything a snack, something to drink?"

"I's oway." Tony says while shaking his head no.

"Do you wanna play a board game?" Clint asks

Tony nods his head eagerly. Clint walks him to a closet on the other side of the room and Tony picks one. They spend the rest of that night playing with Tony until Jarvis came. Then they went out and bought party supplies and presents for Tony.

THE NEXT DAY.

I am soooo excited today. I get to see my Pepper! I haven't seen her in two weeks since I've been busy planning blueprints. Last time I saw her she drove me to an Ice cream place. Shes fifteen and has her drivers permit. Now I'll be the same age as her! I've known her for nine years. I met her at the park when I was little and our babysitters kept in touch. Mine Jarvis and hers Samantha...something I can't remember. Well I'm getting off topic! She's coming to S.H.I.E.L.D. with me! She goes to the highschool in town so I only get to see her on the weekends. She wants to go to school in business. I want to be an engineer. Well I guess I already am an engineer! She's really smart and she sings to me sometimes. I like her voice a lot. She is my favorite person other than Jarvis. Me and Jarvis are going to pick her up at her house. Jarvis says that the Avengers got a little party together. I usually don't like parties but if its little then I'll be okay. Besides I have Pepper I'm always okay with her. We're on our way to her house now!

"Hi Tony!" Pepper says while getting in the backseat with Tony.

I waved at her smiling excitedly. She laughed.

"Your happy today aren't you?" She says while hugging me.

"Yess!" I said while nodding my head up and down.

"Well Happy Birthday Tony!" She says while pulling out a present from behind her back.

I grab the present with both hands holding it like it's a newborn baby. Precious. Because it is precious anything that Pepper touches is precious. I slowly unwrapped it. It's hard to while sliding around in the car. I unwrap it and it's a book with my name on it. It's red and gold my favorite colors. It has pretty decorations on it and a small bow in the corner. It says 'Love Pepper' in Pepper's pretty handwriting. I open the book and I figure out its a scrapbook of me and her together! I looked through it smiling at it all looking back at all the memories we've made. This is why I love Pepper. I felt something in my eye and it dripped down my face. I realized I was crying. Pepper looked at me worriedly and then Jarvis looked in the rear view mirror at me.

"Tony you okay bud?" Jarvis ask.

I nod my head yes still crying.

"I's Love It'z." I say while crying, struggling with each word.

Pepper starts crying to and we hug. It seems like the longest time and then we stop. I realized we stopped because we're at S.H.I.E.L.D. I get out of the car and open the door for Pepper she thanks me and we walk in holding hands.

The Avengers got the room set up and are waiting for Tony at the entrance of S.H.I.E.L.D. They watch in awe through glass door of S.H.I.E.L.D. Watching Tony carry a book with one hand and opening the car door with the other. Pepper steps out and grabs his hand and he doesn't flinch.

"Wow he really is a ladies man." Clint says in awe and in fake jealousy.

"Yeah if a guy treated me like that I would marry them." Natasha says looking at Clint who turns a deep red.

"Guys be quiet he's coming don't embarrass him." Steve says smiling.

Tony and Pepper walk up to the door holding hands. He then let's go and opens the glass door for her and Jarvis. She waits for him to get through the door then grabs his hand. He grabs hers back.

"Hey Tony happy birthday!" Clint says while winking.

"Yeah happy birthday bud!" Bruce says watching him and Pepper interact.

Thor and Steve almost say happy Birthday in unison.

"Happy Birthday Tony!" Natasha says while smiling. She tells him that the food and presents are upstairs so they all get in the elevator and press up. Twelve floors to go.

Pepper knows Tony doesn't like small spaces so she whispers in his ear and the rest can hear it and smile.

"Hey Tony?" Pepper says trying to get his attention.

Tony looks her in the eyes and smiles. Then she gets closer and cups her hand to whisper something in her ear.

"Isn't that the Clint guy who shoots arrows?" Tony nods yes.

"His nickname can be Legolas!" She whispers audibly in Tony's ear. He nods and tries to hold in a laugh but can't. He starts giggling and so does she. The others watch and just smile then Tony turns around and Clint fake holds his heart and makes his eyes wide. The others soon laugh but Tony is laughing the loudest with pepper. They make it up on the floor and walk into the room and Tony's eyes light up.

A/N You like it? I hope you do! Review, PM, Follow and Favorite and there will be many more chapters coming your way! c:


	11. Tony's Birthday and Tony's Nightmares

A/N Thanks for all the support! Hope You Enjoy! c:

I've had a birthday party before. Well since I moved in with Jarvis. He throws really great birthday parties! Last year Rhodey and Pepper came! It was really fun. This birthday Rhodey can't come. He just graduated high school and is at boot camp. He's gonna be a soldier! I wish he could be here... He said he's coming next week but couldn't make it today. Me and Pepper met him at the park when I was eight and she was nine. Some kids were picking on me and Rhodey told them not to. Rhodey's really tall and has big muscles. I don't have big muscles. But that's okay because Jarvis says I have a big brain! I was scared on the elevator. Pepper told me a funny joke and I wasn't scared anymore. Pepper is the best. She knows me almost better than Jarvis. Getting off topic again. I walked into the room where the presents were. I don't really need presents if Peppers here. I walked into a small room. There was two white tables opposite from each other on the wall. One of them has like ten presents! That's way too much. The other one has a cake on it. As well as plates, utensils, balloons and napkins. They were all red and gold! My favorite colors. My cake is rectangular and has "Happy 15 birthday Tony!" on it. I don't care about the presents. It's really nice but I've only known these people for like three days. Nobody has ever know me that long and done something like this. It's insane, truly mad. I might as well and enjoy it though. They'll probably want me off the team sooner or later.

When I walked in I was still holding Tony's hand. The other one was moving like it does when he's nervous. So I squeezed his hand a little tighter to let him know I'm here. I already knew what to expect. The Avengers told Jarvis and he told me. He called me and told me what Tony's been doing at S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony is amazing. I can't believe he's working for a superhero team. I always knew he would go big though. Well like I was saying. Everyone knows but Tony. So when he walked in and saw the room he was wide-eyed and adorable. He didn't let go of my hand though. He just looked at me and I nodded. He pulled out a chair for me and then sat down next to me and looked around the room. He's so smart but he looks like an innocent five-year old sometimes. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Then the big surprise came. Rhodey came through the door once the others sat down. Tony didn't hear him coming so when he turned around he saw his other best friend. Me and Tony got up and hugged Rhodey. Then Rhodey sat down and we all started to talk.

"Hey man! Happy Birthday!" Rhodey says while hugging Tony and Pepper.

"Tanks!" Tony said while hugging Rhodey still.

Tony and Pepper let go and walk over to the other side of the room to thank the Avengers.

"How have you been Rhodey?" Jarvis asks while smiling.

"I've been good J. How are you guys?" Rhodey says looking at Pepper and Tony talking on the other side of the room.

"We're doing alright thanks for coming it means a lot to Tony." Jarvis says smiling in Tony's direction.

"Well yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world. He sure is getting older though." Rhodey says smiling at Jarvis.

"Yes he is." Jarvis says looking at Tony.

"I'll talk to you later I'm gonna go visit with the birthday boy!" Rhodey says standing up

"Okay bye!" Jarvis says.

Rhodey gets up and joins the others.

"Hey Tony are these the guys and girls your working with?" Rhodey ask protectively.

Tony nods and smiles

"Rhodey stop doing that!" Pepper scolds.

"What?" Rhodey says putting on his innocent look.

Tony laughs and then watches them talk like he's following a tennis ball going over each court.

"Their nice people I've talked to them." Pepper says like they aren't right in front of her.

"Okay I'm trusting you on this one. They better be as 'nice' as you say." Rhodey says while looking each of them in the eye threateningly. Not phased at all by Natasha's glare. Bruce and Steve put both hands up reassuringly and then Thor copies and does the same. Clint looks at him in disbelief. Tony and Pepper both burst out laughing. Rhodey smiles. Then turns to Tony and Pepper.

"Hey guys I'm sorry but I have to go. I have to get back to the base. I love you guys. Happy Birthday. Oh and your present is over there in the blue wrapping paper Tony! Hope you like it." Rhodey says while kissing both Tony and Pepper on the cheek. Then he hugs them and leaves.

The others turn to face Pepper and Tony.

"What's up with your friend?" Clint says trying not to sound accusing.

"He's been overprotective of us since we met him." Pepper says and Tony nods fiddling with his hands.

"When did you meet him?" Steve asks curiously.

"Tony was eight and I was nine and he helped us out at the park." Pepper says looking at Tony.

"How did he 'help you out'?" Clint said looking at Pepper.

"He was twelve at the time. But he was tall for his age. Me and Tony were kinda short so we couldn't really defend ourselves. Someone was picking on Tony and before Jarvis could hear the kids, Rhodey came over. They pushed Tony and he scraped his knee. Then Rhodey pushed them and carried Tony to Jarvis. We've all been friends ever since." Pepper says smiling at Tony still holding his hand. While the other hand is tapping against his leg and pulling at the fabric.

"Oh so he's like your personal body-guard. Right Tony?" Clint said trying to light up the mood that he just darkened.

Tony looks up smiles and nods. Then Pepper hugs him and drags all of them to the cake.

"You want some cake Tony?" Pepper ask looking at him.

He smiles and nods. Then the others smile watching the two talk with only one voice speaking. She's reading his body language and his facial expressions to communicate. Natasha is impressed. She's going to start studying Tony so she knows what he needs when he needs it. Pepper gets all of them plates with cake. Then they all sit down at the couch with Jarvis. Tony sits next to Jarvis and Pepper sits next to Tony. Then Natasha sits next to Pepper. On the couch across from them Thor sits down. Steve sits down next to him and Bruce sits next to Steve. Thor sits there engulfing his cake.

"This cake is quite marvelous!" Thor says whispering mouth full of cake.

Tony laughs at him and Thor smiles back. Then Thor gets up and gets another piece.

They eat all their cake and move to the table with the presents. Natasha has studied his behavior and he looks tired like last time before he crashed. She grabs a chair and lets him sit at the table with the presents. He happily sits down. He picks up a card and opens it. It's a note from Steve. "Tony when you get done with the rest of the presents go to the room you fell asleep in last night. Happy Birthday Steve." Tony looks up at Steve curiously. Steve smiles and shrugs. Tony smiles back.

Tony picks up a box with blue wrapping paper. It says "Love Rhodey." on the outside of it. Tony carefully unwrapped it. The others smile and Pepper laughs. Tony unwrapped it finally and its a tablet. He bounces up and down happily. Pepper laughs and puts the tablet on the table before he can get sucked in it for hours. Then Tony picks up one with yellow wrapping paper. He already knows who it's from. Pepper. Pepper shouldn't be getting him two gifts. She doesn't even have to get him one. She's all I need. I look at her and she read my mind.

"I know I already got you a scrapbook but this is just so cute! You have to open it!" Pepper says excitedly. Tony smiles and nods.

He opens it and looks at it. It's a blanket with his and Peppers face on it. He laughs and smiles at her. She smiles back.

"I know how you always get cold and well I seen that at the store. It said that I could put faces on it so I did! remember when we took that?" She asks happily.

He nods and says "Yess." and laughs. He then pulls up something on his phone. He points to it. It says Christmas 2012. She smiles really big. The other Avengers look at the blanket and smile. It had Pepper dressed up as Sharon Osborne and Tony dressed up as Ozzy Osborne. Pepper had the burgundy wig and clothes. Tony had a really long wig with circular glasses like Ozzy's. The Avengers were smiling.

"Why'd you dress up like them?" Clint asks amused.

"Black Sabbath is our favorite band. But I'm a chick so instead of another band member I chose his wife. Doesn't it look cool?" Pepper said smiling.

"Yeah." They all answered smiling at the blanket. Tony had his arm around Pepper and they had one hand doing the rock on sign. Tony had the biggest smile on his face and so did Pepper. Tony looked at the blanket again and smiled. Oblivious to the others looking at him. It was like he was reliving the moment. Pepper was doing the same, but she felt the eyes. Tony didn't because he's used to being stared at for his oddities. The other Avengers knew he had a rough time in public which is why they did this. He can be himself here and won't be judged. Ever.

Then Tony stopped looking at it and turned to reach for more. He grabbed one that was wrapped in a dark burgundy. Probably Natasha he thought. He opened it and it was a bunch of Black Sabbath CD's he didn't have yet. He smiled really big and showed Pepper. She smiled. He turned to Natasha and said "Tanks!" and hugged her. She hugged him back and smiled.

Then he grabbed one that was wrapped in purple. Bruce he thought. Bruce always wears purple. He unwrapped it and it was a big box of new stuff he wanted for his lab! He didn't tell anyone he needed these things. He got plastic test tubes instead of glass because I drop stuff a lot. He got me a new apron that was red and gold and had my name on it! He got me new goggles that were rimmed with gold and red! There was a lot of other stuff too! I got up and hugged him and he smiled really big.

Then he grabbed one that was wrapped in gold sloppily. He thought Thor! It must be hard to wrap with those huge hands. I unwrapped and looked in. It was a cape! I looked at Thor and he was beaming with happiness so I decided to do the same. I hugged him and then he spoke.

"You're a mighty warrior! Now you must have a cape to go along with you. It came from Asgard. I had the mighty cape maker sew you one to fit your size." The others smiled and I said 'Tanks'. UGH I wish I could talk right this is ridiculous. Calm down Tony calm down you don't want to have a panic attack calm down. I hate getting frustrated. I go to speech therapy but it isn't helping much. I have been learning their names though. I hope it sounds right to them when I show them.

Pepper saw me getting frustrated. She grabbed a present and handed it to me. I unwrapped the dark orange paper. It had to be Clint's present. I unwrapped it and it was a box that said 'Pranks to pull!' then their was a book with different pranks I could pull. I smiled and hugged him and said 'tanks'. I tried not to think about the way I talk.

Jarvis already gave me gifts at home. I got a new laptop, more books and movies, new clothes, an Itunes card, and new headphones! So now we have to go to Steve's present. I almost forgot I am so tired. Pepper had to help me stand. Then the worried Avengers asked if I was okay and it sounded like a different language. Pepper answered for me.

"Whenever he gets really tired his brain sorta shuts down. He told me when he's tired nothing makes sense. Like his brain just won't work." Pepper said not looking at them while helping me walk.

"Well my present is going to be perfect then!" Steve said happily.

When we walked in I seen a bed and walked over to it. I sat down and bounced on it. Steve smiled I smiled and said something that sounded like 'thanks'. Steve made me a room in S.H.I.E.L.D. This is going to be very helpful. The room was small but I don't like big things so that's good. It has a single bed with a very comfortable mattress. The blanket is red and the sheets and pillows are gold. There's a nightstand with a lamp on it. A clock next to it. Then there is pictures of the Avengers fighting bad guys around the room. Those were probably my favorite parts of the room. Other than the bed. I laid down and as soon as my head touched the pillow I passed out. On top of the comforter and everything. I felt someone lift me up, Steve I think. Then someone put me back down and I was laying under the blanket instead of on top of it. I felt Peppers lips on my forehead. Then I felt her tuck me in. I opened my eyes sleepily and heard "Go back to sleep baby." I know it was Pepper or Natasha because it was high-pitched. Then I felt Jarvis kiss my forehead and brush a piece of my hair out of my face. Then I heard the door open and a bunch of whispered "Happy Birthday Tony". Then the door closed and I tried to dream about Pepper's kiss.

The Avengers, Pepper and Jarvis walked back to the room to clean up. Once they we're done they all sat in the Avengers lounge area. Jarvis, Pepper, Bruce and Natasha on one couch. Thor, Steve, and Clint on another couch.

"He's beat!" Pepper says smiling.

"Yes our Tony seemed delighted with what you guys did. Thank you all. He is very special I'm just happy people finally realize it." Jarvis says looking all of them in the eye.

"It's no problem. This place is too boring we need something happy to brighten it up." Bruce says smiling.

"Yeah he sure does lighten the mood." Natasha says looking at Jarvis smiling.

"Well I can tell he enjoys working here. His panic attacks aren't as frequent and he isn't getting as frustrated." Jarvis says still smiling.

"Oh you guys! Good news! I'm taking Tony to meet my sister. She just moved a town over. So I'm gonna have to take him from you guys for a couple of hours tomorrow." Jarvis says still smiling.

"Woah that is good news! Congratulations!" Clint says

"Yeah I'm going to help her move her furniture and stuff." Jarvis says grinning.

"Do you guys need any help?" Steve asks being helpful as always.

"Uh I don't wanna bother you guys you've done enough." Jarvis says thoughtfully.

"It won't be a problem guardian of Tony. We would enjoy helping your sibling move into her new home." Thor says still whispering.

"Okay I guess." Jarvis says.

"Great so when are we doing it and am I invited to the moving party?" Pepper says with mock hurt.

"Yes Pep you can hangout with Tony make sure he doesn't hurt himself trying to move furniture." Jarvis says.

"Cool beans!" Pepper says laughing.

Then Tony walks through the door with his eyes halfway closed. His hair is going everywhere and he looks like he's five.

"Hey Tony do you want to come sit down with us?" Steve asks but Tony doesn't answer. Tony is standing there staring at the ground moving his hands. His eyes are all puffy and he has tear streaks down his childlike face.

"Oh Tony did you have a bad dream?" Both Jarvis and Pepper get off the couch. Pepper hugs him and he hugs her back still crying. Jarvis is rubbing the back of his head fondly. The Avengers look at Jarvis worriedly. He mouths "HIS DAD" and they all share a look of understanding. He quiets down and Pepper looks at him. She tilts his chin up with her hand delicately as if he might break with her touch. She pulls his face up and looks into his eyes and see's that he's scared. She brings him near the others and sits on the ground. He follows and sits down too. He is still staring at the ground not making eye contact with anyone. She grabs his hand and squeezes then lifts his chin up again. The Avengers look at him and he looks terrified. Then Pepper begins to speak.

"You wanna talk about it Tony?" Pepper says softly.

Tony shrugs and then looks directly at Pepper. Meaning that she has his full attention she speaks again.

"Was it about your parents?" Pepper asks quietly.

He nods and a single tear goes down his face. She takes her hand and wipes it away. He looks at her again.

"Was it about your dad or your mom?" Pepper asks even quieter if that's even possible.

He looks at her and puts up his index finger meaning the first one.

"It was about your dad?" Pepper ask making sure.

He nods yes and then another tear rolls down his cheek. She wipes it off again and he looks at her.

"Did he hit you in the dream Tony?" Pepper asks slow and quietly.

He nods his head again and more tears fall out. She wipes them again. She will always wipe his tears.

"Where did he hit you at?"

He lifts up his pant leg and points to a six-inch scar on his lower thigh. He cries some more and she brushes them away.

"I want you to remember the time that Jarvis got you. Remember that? When he saved you and you got to live with him?" Pepper says pulling his pant leg back down.

He nods but he's still staring at the part of his pant leg that's covering up the scar. She slowly lifts his chin and he lifts his eyes and looks at Jarvis. Jarvis smiles reassuringly.

"You know you didn't deserve what he did to you right?" She asks more sternly.

He shrugs and then she gets mad. Mad at the man who tortured her best friend until he was twelve. She's glad they died and she's glad that Jarvis (Tony's nanny at the time) took him in.

"Just because you're not like everyone else doesn't mean that he was right. Your amazing, truly phenomenal. You deserve to be happy Tony. It's not your fault. Please stop blaming yourself. Okay?" Pepper asks almost to tears.

I nod only to make her happy. The others are staring at us. Bruce is tearing up, his fist clenched down hard on a pillow. Steve is crying not quite sobbing but there is at least five tears. Clint has no emotion on his face but his eyes are watering. Natasha is frowning with watering eyes blinking fast so the tears won't break out. Thor is crying silently tears just falling. His hand wrapped tightly around Mjolnir. Jarvis is crying but trying to smile to be strong for me. Pepper finally let the tears go and is sitting up against the wall. She has her legs out in front of her. I crawl up next to her and she pulls me into her lap. My legs laying in between her longer ones. I close my eyes and cover my ears. I don't like when people cry. especially over me. The next thing I know is that I'm falling asleep in Peppers lap. My hands still over my ears and my eyes closed. She's rubbing my back with her long nails. Her other hand is around my waist pulling me closer. Holding me up with her hand on my waist and rubbing my back I calm down. When I'm about to close my eyes she talks to me.

"It's alright sweety. Go to bed Peppers got you. Sweet dreams." Pepper says softly to a sleepy Tony. She sounds like she's talking to a baby. Tony is kind of a baby in the emotional sense anyway. With that Tony drifts off to sleep.

A/N This is my favorite chapter so far! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! more to come. Review, Favorite, and Follow for more chapters! c: (I picked Ozzy Osborne for the costume because Tony is always wearing that shirt in the movie!). Oh and the whole sister thing with Jarvis is going to be very important in the story. It not just something random for me to write down! c:


	12. Unexpected Tragedy

A/N This is where the Jarvis and his sister come in. Warning Very Sad. Very Very Sad :c Hope you enjoy. TonyWhump and Major Death. No I'm not killing Tony! Review, Favorite and Follow! I love you all! VERY GORY. (Well to me its gory.) Very sad get yo tissues! :c OOC Fury!

I woke up and I was in the dark. But then I seen my Spongebob nightlight plugged in. I realized we were all still in the lounge. Steve and Thor were on the ground on top of blankets. Thor's arm was laid over Steve's chest. Steve was sleeping perfectly straight on exactly half of the makeshift bed. I was still on Pepper, her arm still holding me as if I was two. Which I don't mind. Jarvis is on his own couch sprawled out like he always sleeps. Bruce is on his own couch, laying comfortably on his right side. Clint and Natasha are sleeping on the floor too. But they're on the other end of the room. He and Natasha have built their own makeshift bed. Clint keeps trying to hold her and she pushes him away. Clint does look like a cuddler. Now back to the reason I woke up. I need to pee! I don't know where the bathroom is on this floor. I really should read the blueprints. I guess I can get up and walk until I find one. It's three am on my watch. I should be asleep until seven-thirty. I have to get up or else I'm gonna pee on Pepper. I have to step carefully over the others though or else they'll wake up. I don't want to bother them anymore. Their all sleeping in here because of me. Because I'm a baby who has nightmares. I need to be held just to sleep. I'm a loser. Pepper doesn't need to take care of me(Even If I like it when she does). Now I need to get up.

I slowly unfolded Pepper's hands from my waist reluctantly. Then I scooted off of her slowly onto the ground. Then I stood, I stepped over Steve and Thor. Barely. Then I had to tiptoe slowly past Bruce and Jarvis between the couches. This is going to be the hard part. Walking past one of the top assassins in the world. I'm about three feet away from them and then Natasha jumps up. Then Clint does. She has a knife in her hand that literally came out of nowhere. I covered my face with my hands and closed my eyes. But nobody hit me. Then I felt two skinny hands take me hands off my face. It was Natasha. She smiled trying to calm me down. I dropped my shaking hands and then they walked me out in the hallway to talk.

"Hey buddy whats wrong are you okay?" Clint asks crouching down to make eye contact.

I nodded no and then he got the point.

"Tasha I think he needs to go to the bathroom." Clint said looking at Natasha.

"Okay well you wanna take him I'm a girl and I can't be seen in the guys bathroom, He'll probably more comfortable with you just ask him." She said with a calm voice.

"Hey buddy you need to pee don't you?" Clint asks crouching down again.

I nod my head yes really fast. I don't want to have an accident. I just turned fifteen!

"Okay I'm gonna take you. Lets go." He said while reaching down to grab my hand. I tried not to flinch. But I think he still noticed because he tried to smile reassuringly.

"I won't hurt you Tony." Clint said looking down at me smiling. I nodded and smiled.

We finally made it to the bathroom and I walked up to the urinal. Clint turned around politely. I couldn't get my fly down because my hands were shaking. He turned around and saw my hands. He walked over to me.

"Hey you need any help?" Clint said smiling at me. I could tell he felt bad. I don't like it when people pity me. I'm too tired to care though. I nodded yes. Then he crouched down and undid my fly. I made my thumb go up meaning I'm fine now. He nodded and turned around. I went pee and zipped my self up! Then we walked back to Natasha who was standing in the hallway.

"You alright now Tony?" Natasha said quietly.

I nodded yes and then walked back in the room with them. I sat down next to Pepper and covered her up. Clint and Natasha were staring at me. I didn't look back though. Staring is rude. That's what Jarvis tells people when they stare at me. I grabbed her hand and held it then kissed her on the head. They were still staring. But I just wanted to go back to sleep before we had to go to Jarvis's sister's house. I wanna help move furniture. But I know Jarvis won't let me. He thinks I'll get hurt. He'll have Pepper distract me like he always does. I'll have fun with Pepper while the others move stuff. Well I won't be able to have fun if I don't sleep. Good night. With Pepper's hand in mine I fell asleep. Clint and Natasha still watching me smiling.

I woke up and smelt food. It was seven-thirty exactly. I trained my self to wake up at this time without an alarm clock. I looked to my right and Pepper wasn't there. Nobody was on the ground. Pepper and Jarvis were on the couch. They were both eating food. Bruce was reading a book and drinking tea. Steve, Thor, and Clint were on a couch eating ferociously. Then I seen Natasha walk in with two plates in her hand. I stood up and Pepper told me to come sit by her. I did and then Natasha sat down by me. She handed me the plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. I was starving! She asked me if I would eat that and I nodded and smiled. Then I inhaled my food at about one fourth the speed of Thor. When we all got done we got ready to go. I had new changes of clothes because Jarvis always packs a bag of my clothes in the car. Incase I spill something on myself. So he got the bag and brought it up. We all got dressed and Natasha gave Pepper some of her old clothes. We got a lot of black SUV's because were going to move a lot of stuff. Me and Jarvis got in one. Natasha and Pepper got in another. Then Clint and Thor got in one. Steve and Bruce got the last one. We started driving. Jarvis and me are in the front of the line of shiny black cars because the others didn't know where her house was. We were about twenty minutes away from her house when something horrible happened. A car t-boned me and Jarvis's car. It hit the driver's side because the guy ran a red light. I saw the car coming in slow motion. I screamed but by then it was too late. Jarvis tried to throw his body between me and the other car. Our car twirled out of control like it was a feather the right side passenger door got crushed against a light. At this point the other Avengers have stopped their vehicles and are rushing to get us. I can feel my leg being crushed by the glove compartment and the door. I can feel a heavy gash on my forehead because the blood is pouring right next to my eye. My arm is shredded by the glass and it hurts really bad. I look over to Jarvis and I stop breathing. I know he's not well. Nobody could live through that unharmed. The back of his head is completely squished. His skin is no longer pink and plump. It's red and pale. I can hear the other Avengers and Pepper coming. I'm just glad that she's not in the car. I can't stop staring at my Jarvis. I just stare, I don't cry because for all I know this could be a nightmare. But I know it isn't. I wish it was.

I can hear them all calling my name. Steve and Thor working to get the car doors off. Natasha,Pepper,Clint, and Bruce trying to get me to look at them and not Jarvis. I just can't look away. Five minutes ago he was telling me about his beloved sister and how he can't wait for her to move closer to us. Now he's gone and I'm alone again. I'll never get to see him again. Never hear his voice or his bedtime stories. I'll never feel his delicate hands tuck me in. He'll never help me calm down during a panic attack. He'll never tell me I did a good job on my blueprints or my robots. Nothing. Ever. Again. At least the guy who hit Jarvis is dead. I would've killed him if he wasn't.

"Tony look at me. Please!" Pepper said while sobbing.

"Come on Tony look it's me Clint! Please Tony." Clint said close to tears.

"Tony it's alright calm down. Look at me breath in breath out breath in breath out." Bruce pleaded tears stinging his eyes. He held them in just like he held in the hulk. He can't be weak in front of Tony while he's trying to calm him down.

"Tony you're gonna be fine. We're gonna get you out and you'll be fine." Natasha said with one tear sliding down her cheek. She didn't know why she was crying. She's seen far worse than a car crash but this kid has made her feel something she hasn't before.

Finally Steve and Thor got the mangled door off of both me and Jarvis's door. Thor picked up Jarvis and put him down on the ground. Then Steve picked me up and held me. I wanted to be let down so I could be with Jarvis. I finally got put down and I crawled over to Jarvis. Steve tried to pick me up but I screamed when anyone touched me. I crawled up next to him my leg on fire. I looked at him. He looked like he was sleeping. I thought he might have been in a coma. I knew he was gone I was just indenial. I crawled closer and he wasn't breathing. I let out a strangled sob and held him as best as I could. I hugged him and when the paramedics came I wouldn't move. I already knew they couldn't save him. His head was crushed in completely. The paramedics lifted him on the gurney and started to cover his head. I screamed NO. If his head is covered that means he's dead. I knew that logically but I couldn't accept it at the moment. The Avengers and Pepper all tried to talk to me but I wouldn't respond. The paramedics wanted to take me to the hospital to get stitches and a cast. I wouldn't let them touch me. Everyone looked at me worriedly but I couldn't talk now, I can barely talk at all. The ONLY living being who ever cared for me just died. I sat on the side of the road with the others surrounding me. Wearing my t-shirt covered in blood. Jarvis's blood.

Ten minutes later a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter landed in the field across the street. Fury, Coulson, and Maria Hill came out of it. Steve stood up and told them what happened. They all got watery eyes when they looked over to me. I was just staring into space. Everyone around me trying to call my name. Nobody touched me though because if they did I would scream. I still had tears coming out of my eyes but I was silent. I just stared at the ambulance that had Jarvis in it. They closed the door and drove away. Lights and sirens off. I let out a sob and put my head down. Pepper then hesitantly asked if she could touch me. I nodded. She put me on her lap bridal style and rocked me. I held onto her and we cried. We cried for hours it seemed like. Fury told the ambulance that was waiting for me that I am going to S.H.I.E.L.D. to get my medical care. Then Coulson and the agents sat down with the others. Steve and Thor crying almost as much as me and Pepper. Fury and the agent Coulson had watery eyes. Clint and Bruce were crying but not as loudly as Thor and Steve. Natasha and Agent Hill were sitting shoulder to shoulder with small tears coming out of their eyes. Other than the tears you wouldn't even of guessed they were upset. I was shaking so Agent Coulson got me a blanket. The sun was going down and my arm and leg were still hurt. My head wound not bleeding as much. Fury started talking then. He crouched down in front of me and Pepper and spoke.

"Hi Tony do you want to go to the S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital or the hospital down the road?" Fury asked hesitantly. I put up one trembling finger and Pepper told him S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury nodded and then spoke again.

"Would you like to ride in the helicopter or get a ride in a car?" Fury asked quietly on the word 'car'. I put my finger up and Pepper said helicopter. Fury nodded.

"You can't walk on that leg can Steve carry you?" Fury asked softly as if he was talking to a three-year old. I nodded and Pepper let her grip around me go and took off the blood soaked blanket. Steve walked over and smiled with tears in his eyes. He bent down and carried me to the helicopter carefully. Once we were there he put me down on the stretcher.

"Hey sweet heart? Can I strap you in the stretcher so you won't fall out?" Steve asked slowly.

I nodded and he strapped me in. The others all got in and Fury got in the pilot's seat and Maria as the co pilot. They started up the propellers and I closed my eyes and covered my ears. Then I felt Pepper's hands undo mine and put a pair of headphones on my ears. Then she got a blanket covered me up and sat down. She grabbed my hand and held it firmly. I closed my eyes tight because I was scared. Bruce must have seen me shaking and knew I was terrified. I have never flown and if I would have I would have done it with Jarvis. He spoke through the microphone attached to the headphones.

"Hey Tony its Bruce. I want you to follow me okay. Take one breath in now let it out one breath in now let it out. Then he began telling me stories of him doing yoga and how he couldn't stand on his head. I smiled at him, He reminded me of Jarvis. Calm and collective. Not to tall but not short either. Soft voice that reminded me of my J. I didn't cry though, I want to remember Jarvis. Bruce is just like him. Bruce told me his stories and then Clint started talking about pranks gone wrong. He almost made me laugh. I could never laugh on the day Jarvis died. Jarvis died the day after my birthday. I will never forget it, the things he said right before he died. His smile right before he saw the car coming. I will remember him smiling, not dead on the ground. I fell asleep listening to Clint's failed pranks and the image of Jarvis smile.

When I woke up we were at the landing pad at S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury landed the helicopter with a soft thud and then turned off the propellers. Pepper took off my headphones and then she squeezed my hand reassuringly. She smiled and then Clint spoke to me.

"Hey bud were gonna get you all fixed up and I'm gonna wheel you in there. Is that alright?" Clint asked smiling. I nodded and smiled a sleepy smile and then he slowly rolled me in. When I got in the room I wasn't surprised with what I saw. White walls, six waiting room chairs, three cots, a microscopic sized tv, Beige curtains,one window, and white tiled floors. Clint rolled me in and then Steve put me on the real bed. Then Bruce came in with a lab coat and gloves. He smiled and then three other doctors walked in.

"Hi Tony we're going to fix you up. Are you in a lot of pain. On a one to ten scale one being the least amount ten being the highest what are you?" Bruce asked slowly. I could understand numbers. I put up three fingers truthfully. I have been immune to the pain of broken bones since I was four, my dad made sure of that.

"Okay buddy do you think we can take x-rays and put in an IV?" Bruce asked calmly. Bruce already knew about his child abuse but he should be in a lot of pain, that probably means it was really bad. I nodded. By now the others have all sat down and Steve and Pepper are holding my hands. Clint and Natasha's hands on my bed an inch away from my skin like their scared to touch me. Bruce put the Iv in and then the other doctors rolled me and Pepper off to get x-rays and put on the casts.

Bruce and the others all stared at each other and then Steve called for a team meeting. Bruce sat down and the meeting began.

"Where is he going to go?" Natasha asked concerned.

"Yeah I mean he has no one now and Jarvis's sister hasn't even met him before." Clint said agreeing with Natasha's statement.

"I'm not letting him go to a foster home. They won't treat him right." Bruce said.

"In Asgard when a child is left alone the one best fit to care for him would get the honor of raising him." Thor said with a lower voice then usual.

"We could take care of him? Like as a team." Bruce said optimistically.

"Yeah but the social worker should be here soon unless we can pick two of us as his guardians." Natasha says looking around the room.

"Thor buddy I'm sorry but you can't adopt Tony legally since you're not always on Earth." Bruce says ready for Thor to be upset.

"Oh my, Bruce for I know this! It would be completely wrong for our dear Tony. But when I am around we can all raise him to be a great warrior!" Thor says enthusiastically. The others smiled.

"Okay so we need Fury to get a fake marriage license for two of us and then we can fill out the adoption papers." Steve says happily.

"Yeah but who?" Natasha says wearily.

"Well since you're a female you could be his motherly figure. I'm pretty sure he needs one considering what his last mom was like." Bruce says looking at Natasha.

"You guys know I would be horrible at this. I don't know how to raise a kid." Natasha says seriously.

" You guys. We need to move somewhere we can all live at for this to work. He can't be switching back and forth. He needs a stable home life or else he'll get panic attacks." Bruce says ending Natasha's freak out.

"Yeah I agree with Bruce. It will be good for us as a team anyway." Steve says looking at the team.

"Okay then we need Natasha to PRETEND to be his adoptive mother and then who will be the dad?" Clint asks looking at Bruce. Steve is about to speak when Clint interrupts.

"I know! I am going to be the cool uncle who tortures the hell out of all of you with him. Natasha is going to be the PRETEND mom. Thor is going to be the loud cousin who visits from out-of-town. Bruce is going to be the chill dad. Steve can be the step dad when he's not working as team leader. Pepper can be his can be his girlfriend that we all love. Rhodey can be his distant brother. Fury can be his, I actually don't know maybe his grandpa? Coulson can be his godfather. Maria can be his aunt. See we have a whole little family. DON'T tell Fury I called him grandpa!" Clint says whispering the word grandpa.

"Does everybody agree with Clint's placing of you?" Steve says confidently.

"Yeah." Bruce says first.

"I guess." Natasha says.

"Yes." Steve says.

"OF COURSE! I AM LITTLE WARRIORS COUSIN!" Thor says excitedly.

"I'm in." Coulson says walking in. "I can't wait when you tell Fury-"

"Tell Fury what?" Fury says coming in.

"Clint said that your going to be Tony's grandpa type figure in the family he's planned in his head." Coulson says calmly never breaking eye contact with Fury.

"Is that so Barton?" Fury asks Clint glaring through his eye.

"Um well sir yes I did." Clint says hesitantly flicking off Coulson.

"I can be the kids grandpa if it makes him feel better but if any one of you call me grandpa I will shoot you." Fury says looking each of them in the eye. "So you guys wanna adopt him? Are you sure? He's not a puppy you can just give away if it gets rough." Fury says standing next to the door.

"No sir we are ready to take full responsibility of him and we know it's going to be challenging." Steve says with his Captain America posture and voice.

"Okay I am going to call in a few favors to get the adoption papers and a place for you all to stay. I called Jarvis's sister and she is not in the right place to care for a special needs kid. You better do this right." Fury says threateningly.

They all nod and then Fury walks out. The team and Coulson hear Pepper's laugh and all stand up waiting for Tony to come back in.

"Yeah I can do better!" Pepper makes a funny face at Tony and he smiles. Tony gets rolled in with a red cast wrapping his broken Tibia. There is another soft cast on his arm covering the cuts the jagged glass made.

" He is on pain medication. Heavy stuff." Pepper giggles out to the rest of the team and Coulson. The rest of the them smile when Pepper walks up to Tony and makes a funny face. It's like he's a baby the way he's giggling and reaching out to touch her face. She leans in and lets him and he holds her head in his small hands. He laughs really loud and then drops his head back onto the pillow and crosses his eyes. The rest of the team and Coulson laugh. Tony smiles back and then starts making unidentified noises until he falls asleep. The team decide to let Coulson watch Tony while they and Pepper go talk in the cafeteria. They sit down with trays of food on a dark Blue table with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo in the center.

"So Pepper we need to tell you something?" Steve says carefully.

"Okay what's up?" She says while eating her turkey sandwich.

"We are going to adopt Tony as a team and move into one house together." Steve said fast trying to get it over quickly.

Pepper bites her lip and looks like she's thinking. Then after about two minutes she talks.

"Okay but if you, ANY of you hurt him I will rip you apart." She says very seriously then she smiles. "Oh and I am going to be moving in with you to." Pepper says happily.

"What?" Natasha says surprised.

"I said if Tony is moving in with you then I am too. I already talked to my mom and dad and they said it doesn't matter as long as I come home on the weekends. I'll be doing my school work online. They love Tony and said that I should support him anyway I can. I'm coming with." She said looking at them like when she threatened to rip them apart. Then she smiles again and takes a sip of her Pepsi. The others are surprised at how fast she can look deadly and then like a sweet innocent girl. They all walk up to Tony's room to ask him if he wants this. When they get there Coulson is cracking up and Tony is so drugged up. He keeps trying to say drugged.

"I's druked?" Tony says while smiling. The others laugh and decide to wait and ask him when he's not under the influence of 'druks'. Tony lays his head back and laughs. Then he says "Jarvissss". The others look at him sadly. He nods and then lets a tear slip out. He lays his head back and silently cries. Pepper goes to his side and wipes his tears away. He grabs her hand this time and she gladly lets him. He moves his good arm to grab hers. The others watch on silently. Tony starts snoring quietly after five minutes and then Pepper looks up at the others. She has tears in her eyes and she's not wiping them away. She looks at the team.

"You better treat him right." She whispers then looks back at Tony.

They nod and then sit down in the chairs. They wait for Tony's drugs to wear off and then they'll ask the most important question any of them have ever asked. Do you want to be our son?

A/N You like? This is like the beginning of the rest of the story! REVIEW,FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! c:


	13. Tony's new house and Jessie

A/N Now for the kinda sappy stuff. WARNING:MENTIONS OF PAST CHILD ABUSE. Shout out to Tonystarksgirl and Manicpanicgirl for their motivating PM's and Reviews as well as the rest of you! Thanks for all the favs,follows,and reviews! It means ALOT. Warning: Like 1 cuss words. I know some medical terms but I'm 13 and I have tips you have Pm or review the story and speak your mind. I don't use a Beta so sorry for any mistakes (I'm positive there are some but I'm trying to reread them a lot!) Love you all c: Enjoy!

I felt like I was inside a bubble. I was floating and everything outside of my brain was fuzzy.I was inside a translucent cotton ball. I didn't feel the pain of my arm or legs. I still remember the pain of Jarvis death even in my drug bubble. I was hoping I would forget life for a couple of hours but nope. Jarvis was in my dreams. I kept reliving that horrible scene in my drug induced slumber. I couldn't wake from it either, I tried to but my eyes wouldn't open. When they finally did I seen Coulson. He kept smiling when I made silly faces on accident so I kept doing them intentionally. Someone deserves to be happy on this tragic day. I make him laugh and then the others came in and I'm completly worn out. The drugs gain their control and I start talking about something. I don't even know what I said but the others laughed. I decided to just go back to sleep. Hoping that I wouldn't dream at all. Thankfully I didn't. I woke up and all the Avengers, Pepper, Coulson, and Fury were here. I slowly became more aware and realized my arm and leg hurt like hell. I guess I wasn't getting the Morphine drip anymore. I pressed the button by my hand and the pain instantly went away. I didn't feel like I was inside the bubble but I wasn't in pain. Thankfully the others stopped staring. 'Tony people who stare are rude. You ignore them and don't give them the time of day to stare back.-Jarvis'. I'll never stare back, Jarvis wouldn't want me to. Then they all look nervous and it makes me look at my hands and move them. Even If I wanted to stop the flailing I can't. I've already tried, I can stop them sometimes but my body does what it wants to. My flailing hands make the others smile. I don't know why but they think it's cute. Fury has papers in his hand and he looks anxious for once. The others do too, even Pepper. Pepper seen my tell-tale signs of getting anxious so they began talking.

"Hi um Tony we would like to ask you something if your up for it?" Steve asked with rare uncertainty plaguing his voice.

I nodded and looked him in the eye. My hands were still moving but he has my full attention. He nodded and looked at me with such sincerity I wanted to cry before he even spoke.

"We, well us would l-like to adopt you. I mean if you want to you know um yeah." Steve said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I bit my lip and a tear slipped out of my already aching eyelids. Pepper came to my side and began repeating a mantra of calming words. "Hey Tony shh its alright. I know you miss Jarvis but this will be good for you. My mom and dad said I could come live with you wherever you go. It's your choice baby shh your okay." Pepper said while wiping my tears as she has always done. I think about the pro's and con's and the con's are definitely out numbered. So I look up at Steve who is almost shaking with nervousness and I nod. It's funny how a nod can change your whole life. I'm going to miss Jarvis forever. But now I have people who knew him and we can miss him together. Steve and the others all let out the breaths none of them knew they were holding. All of them bursting with happiness. Especially Thor, but isn't he always? I smile back and Pepper hugs me. The others need to ask before they hug me sometimes so when they do I nod. The Avengers and me all hug and then something very rare happens. Fury smiled. He walked to Steve and handed him the papers for Bruce and Natasha to sign. Then he walked to me and asked if he could hug me! I smiled and nodded yes. His hug felt real, He smelt like leather and coffee. Not too surprising but I loved it while it lasted. He whispered in my ear during our hug. "If they do anything to upset you tell me and I'll ground them". I laughed and the other who could hear smiled. Fury got up smiling and waved goodbye while standing under the threshold. I smiled back and waved my hand which was already moving back at him. Then Coulson got up and asked if he could hug me, I nodded. He bent down over my bed and said perfectly audible to the other occupants in the room. "If they make you mad I'll tase them." I smiled and the others actually tensed up excluding Natasha. Then he left with a grin on his face. I could get used to these smiles.

Fury told the others that he got a place for us all to live! I bet it's going to be like a giant sleepover every night. I have only had five sleepover's. Three of them at Pepper's house and two of them at Rhodey's house. I get to come out of the hospital today and the house is already done! I get to have my own room and so does Pepper! The others went and got my stuff from Jarvis's house. I didn't want them to touch Jarvis's stuff but eventually I let them if they promised to bring everything back to me. I need Jarvis's stuff. The others left while I'm here with Bruce. Bruce is cool though so I'm okay! I showed him the new words I learned mimicking others. Now I can say about ten more words! I can say: Tony, me, away, red, gold, food, drink, bathroom, go, and don't. Oh and apparently I can sorta say drugged. Well anyway off topic. Now me and Bruce are playing Chess, I will win.

The Avengers are driving to Tony's old house. They're all nervous because this is hard for all of them. They are going to pack up everything and then move it to Tony's room in the new house/mansion Fury got them. They get the key and unlock it. They walk in and it's spotless. But it also feels very homey. Pepper and Coulson came to help them pack and sort through stuff. Pepper shows them the rooms in the house then they get to work. The house has eight rooms. Tony's bedroom, Jarvis's bedroom, Jarvis's bathroom, Tony's bathroom, the living room, the kitchen, the guest bedroom, and then there is a workshop type place. The Avengers, Pepper and Coulson work in teams. Natasha and Pepper get Tony's bedroom and bathroom. Clint and Thor get the guest bedroom, the living room, and Jarvis's bathroom. Coulson and Steve get Jarvis's room, the kitchen, and the workshop type room. They pack everything within three hours into boxes and then into the U-Haul. Everything of Jarvis's went to Tony. Jarvis's will left over three million dollars for Tony and his new caretaker(s). The Avengers aren't going to spend any of the money unless it's for Tony's medical bills or his therapy. They pack everything up and then they go back to their house/mansion.

Once they get there they unload everything of Tony's into this new room. They want it to be as close as it was before so they took pictures. Bruce said that people like Tony need order and structure to get through the day without problems. If it makes Tony feel better than we'll do this exactly how it was. Bruce and Tony are coming home in two hours so we have to go quickly. The hall they're all sleeping on is long and carpeted so Tony doesn't slip. The left side of the hall has five rooms. The first door is the guest bedroom. The second door is Steve's room which is already done. His room is white-walled and has his sketching's on it. He has pictures of the team, Peggy, and Bucky. His bed is king sized because he is huge. The king sized bed has a brown comforter plain of any designs. He has a window above his bed that has a great view. He has a hard wood floor and a big white and brown rug. The rug has intricate leaf looking designs throughout it. The room next to his is Bruce's. Bruce's room is a dark shade of plum. His bed is queen size because he's small, most of the time. He has an Indian looking rug over his hardwood floor. His comforter is a beige color. He has pictures of him with the team. The last picture is him and Tony in the lab smiling in white lab coats. The room next to Bruce's is Thor's. Thor's room is big and has no electronics. His bed is of course a king with an Asgard comforter he brought. His floor has a big fluffy purple rug meant for a woman. He wanted it for some reason. He has a large window above his headboard. His walls are a sandy tan with many pictures. He has pictures of him and the team. He has pictures of him and Loki. He has pictures of him hunting wild Asgardian animals. He has pictures of Darcy and Jane. Let's just say that Thor is a very family oriented man judging by the fifty pictures hung around the room. Next to Thor's room is Coulson's room when he comes over. Coulson's room has a tan rug. He has white walls and a queen sized bed. His comforter is a dark navy blue with no designs. He has pictures of the team and him. He has a photo shopped one of Fury smiling. The only person to get Fury to smile is Tony. Nobody has captured the rare act on camera yet. On the right side of the hall the first door is the bathroom. The next door is Clint's room. His room has a queen sized bed and army green walls. He has a dark brown rug on his hardwood floors. He has pictures of the team and him on the wall. He has one picture of him and Tony on the shooting range. He has a large window and a shelf. The shelf is the Hawkeyes makeshift nest until the team can get some real furniture. The room next to Clint's is Pepper's. Pepper's room has orange and yellow walls. She has a big fluffy pink rug almost identical to Thor's. Her walls are covered in pictures and band posters. She has tons of pictures of Tony and her. Her window is above her headboard as well. The room next to hers is Tony's. Tony's room is carpeted so if he falls he won't hurt himself. Tony has a twin sized bed because the truth is he's really small. He has a window but it doesn't open. He has a desk that has his computer on top of it. The desk also has a baby monitor that connects to the others room. But the desk, bed, and nightstand have corner guards so if he falls on it he won't be seriously injured. He has a tv that's hung up just like it was at Jarvis's. He has pictures of him and Jarvis, Pepper, and the team. He has a Black Sabbath band poster on his wall too. His bed is a bright green color and has a bed rail that folds up at night. He has a rug on top of his carpet that is a gold color. His walls are a bright red and are bordered in yellow. He has one stuffed animal that Jarvis got him the first day they met on his bed. Next to Tony's room is Natasha's. Natasha's room has a queen sized bed with a beautiful comforter. Her comforter is white and black with flowery designs on it. Her window is big right behind her head-board also. She has a fuzzy white rug like Pepper and Thor. Her walls are a light beige with pictures of the team. If you go straight down the hall and don't turn into a bedroom you'll reach the girls/Tony's bathroom. The bathroom next to Clint's room is the guys bathroom. Natasha and Pepper are letting Tony use they're bathroom because he's polite and puts the seat down. The others 'forget' and they stink up the room after their business. The rest of the house has barely anything in the department of furniture. The kitchen has plenty of food courtesy of S.H.I.E.L.D. fortunately. Tony and Bruce are coming in a half an hour and the team are finally done.

At the hospital Bruce is getting Tony ready to go to his new home. When he woke Tony up he was crabby and wanted to sleep. Bruce was excited though so he eventually got Tony out of bed. Bruce helped Tony get dressed because of his cast. When Tony pulled down his pants he was wearing boxers. Bruce could see all the scars from his mid-thigh and down. There were at least eighteen and some were above the he helped Tony take his shirt off and almost pukes. He has whip marks across his back, cigarette marks on his shoulders, and razor marks on his stomach. If Maria and Howard weren't dead he would've murdered them without even thinking about it. How could someone do this to an innocent child. Yeah he's different but I wouldn't have him any other way. I will happily become Tony's dad. I will be here for him and he will be happy again. I got him dressed and then carried him to his wheelchair delicately. I got his old clothes and we were off. I got him in the car and he started to have a panic attack. It looked nothing like the car he was in but it reminded him of the crash.

"Hey Tony. Look at me? Your fine I will not let anything happen to you or me. Okay can you trust me?" Bruce asked slowly holding Tony's hand and crouching. Tony had tears so Bruce wiped them away. Tony nodded and Bruce drove slowly. They got to the house without another incident. When they pulled up the others came out. Steve lifted Tony into his wheel chair and Bruce shut the car doors. Steve pushed the chair to the others and they all smiled. Tony was literally the cutest thing they've ever seen. Now he was theirs. They wheeled him into the house and he smiled.

"You like it buddy? We worked hard." Steve says looking at Tony. Tony nodded and smiled. Steve gave him the tour of the house and then showed him his room. They opened the door and Tony squealed in delight. The others laughed and Steve pushed him in. When he got in there he pointed to his bed. Steve pushed him over there and Clint lifted up the blankets. Steve then lifted Tony up and put him in the small bed. To Tony it was huge. Clint covered Tony back up and then Tony yawned. Natasha lifted his leg onto a pillow and Bruce got him water. Thor got him poptarts and a variety of puddings that 'would heal any wound!'. Ranging from vanilla,chocolate,pumpkin,sugar cookie, and banana. Tony took them with a sleepy smile. He felt Pepper hug him and kiss his forehead. Then he felt Natasha tuck him in and Bruce move the hair out of his eyes. Then he heard his guard rail go up and six whispered 'goodnights'. With that he fell asleep.

"Do you think he likes the house?" Steve asks nervously.

"Did you hear that squeal? I haven't heard him even make that noise. If he didn't like it I don't think he would go to sleep." Natasha says reassuringly.

"Okay I'm just nervous. I want him to be happy." Steve said quietly.

"So do we man. He likes it the kids just depressed I mean he just got in a car crash and Jarvis is you know... gone." Clint said quietly.

"We need to wake him up in an hour or so. He needs food if he's going to get better. He also has to take his pain medicine with it so who's taking the first shift?" Bruce asked eyeing the team with curiosity.

"Um I guess I will?" Steve says nervously.

"Okay well I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Clint said and the others nodded. Steve stayed awake with the baby monitor in hand. The others were asleep for about an hour and then Steve heard a noise from the monitor. "Owwwwwieeeee." Steve jumped up and grabbed the cold leftovers and heated them up quickly. Then he grabbed Tony's pain medicine and some water. He practically ran to Tony's room cautious of the noise he was making. He opened the door and saw a crying Tony shifting with pain. He immediately rushed to his side.

"Hey buddy does your leg hurt?" Steve asked while moving hair out of Tony's eye. Tony nodded and then Steve gave him some water.

"Will you take this pill? It will stop the owie in your leg." Steve said quietly. Tony nodded and then took the pill and swallowed it. Then Steve handed him a plate of leftover lasagna.

"You need to eat with it okay." Steve said while holding a fork out for Tony to grab. Tony nodded and reached for the fork. His hands were shaking in pain and he couldn't get anything on his fork. Steve saw his frustration and reached for his wrist before he hurt himself.

"Hey sweetie you think I can feed you some? I don't want you to poke yourself with the fork." Steve asked still holding onto Tony's shaking hand. Tony nodded reluctantly. He wasn't a baby but he was too tired to argue. His leg hurt so bad! He just wanted to eat and go back to bed. Steve fed me and then I put my still shaking hand up to say stop. Steve got what I was saying and he put the plate on the side table. He gave me a napkin and I wiped my mouth with my less shaking hands. He tucked me back in and I fell asleep almost instantly. I felt him kiss my forehead and say the same thing he said the first time he tucked me in. "Goodnight sweetheart." Every time he says that I get all fuzzy inside. I went back to bed in less pain, with that strange fuzzy feeling.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
ONE WEEK LATER!  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

I can finally walk on my leg with crutches! No more wheelchair for me. Now I'm not sleeping as much either. I've been working on blue prints and robots at my desk. The team and me have got along well. Pepper is gone today because it's a weekend. I don't mind when she leaves because she always comes back. She is spending time with her mommy and daddy. I don't have a mommy or daddy but I used to have Jarvis. Now I have the Avengers. I still miss Jarvis lots. I cry sometimes at night and then one of the team comes in. I guess they heard me on the baby monitor. I'm not a baby. But I'm glad when they come so I haven't taken it apart...yet. Tonight is one of those nights. I guess Natasha heard me because she walked in my room at three in the morning.

"Hey buddy what's wrong? Does your leg hurt?" Natasha asks quietly.

I shake my head no and point to a picture of Jarvis. She nods and walks over. She sits on the side of my bed and for a moment she does nothing. Then she turns the baby monitor off and speaks.

"You know when I was your age I had someone like Jarvis." She says quietly while rubbing my back. I look at her so she knows to keep going.

"My Jarvis was a woman named Jessie. I met her when I was on a...vacation. I really missed my family and I was upset. I sat on the side of the road crying until Jessie came. She pulled over and got me in her car. She took me home and gave me food and a bed. I lived with her for a week until I had to go back. She was one of the nicest people I have ever met. She was the only one who cared back then. Just like Jarvis was your nice person. I know life hasn't been easy but there are some people who make it better. Jarvis will always be with you like Jessie is always with me." Natasha said while pulling a locket from her neck with a small picture in the middle. The woman had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. I smiled still crying and nodded. Then I reached on my table on the side of my bed and took out a small locket. I gave it to her and she opened it. She smiled and gave it back. It was a small picture of me and Jarvis at the park.

"I always have my Jessie and you will always have Jarvis. Jarvis loved you and he still does. He's looking over you every step of the way. I only knew him for a short time but he was a good man. I could tell by the way he treated you. He loved you so much and you loved him. He knows that." Natasha said looking me in the eye. I jumped onto her not noticing the pain in my leg at the moment and hugged her. She understands what its like to have one person care for you in the world. Then have them leave with no warning. I held onto her crying. I felt something land on my shoulder and was glad she was letting it out. I let go and then laid back. I scooted over and patted the side of my bed. She laid down and smiled. I grabbed her hand and fell asleep holding on to the only one who understands.

A/N I don't know why this one was so hard for me to write? Maybe I'm not good at sap? I don't know but I hope you enjoyed. More stuff coming. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and PM's! You guys are amazing.


	14. Tony meets Loki! Tony at the beach

A/N I LOVE all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Thanks c: Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy my loves! BTW: I don't use a beta so I'm VERY sorry for any grammar mistakes. I have tried harder to reread my stories! For all the Loki lovers I have him coming your way! In this AU Loki is not evil but he'll still be mischievous (well he will be) c; WARNING: Mentions of past Tony abuse. BTW: I know nothing of volleyball. I am very bad at sports unless it's football. I am challenged in anything other sports than that. Good day my loves!

Today we are going to the beach! I just got my cast off! Bruce says my leg is as good as new. My arm has been healed since last week. My head has been healed for about three weeks. I still have the scars though. Today I'm going with the team, Pepper, and someone named Loki? I know its Thor's brother but that's a weird name. Thor wanted me to meet him because he thinks I will make him happy. I nodded yes because I really wasn't sure. Is Thor going to be mad at me if Loki doesn't like me? I don't know how to swim so I hope Loki doesn't make fun of me. Sometimes when I go to therapy we get in the pool. I can't swim by myself though. I love the water anyway! I hope Loki isn't loud like Thor is though.

Steve is packing the towels, sunblock, and beach toys. Natasha is helping me get my swimming suit on. I can't really get my clothes on because my hands move all the time. I don't like clothes though. It's either too tight or too itchy. Thor is screaming excitedly telling us to hurry because Loki will be here soon. Bruce is packing my medicine's. Clint is packing the food and Pepper is getting her swimsuit on too.

"Hey bud I'm going to help you get dressed today. Okay?" Natasha said walking into my room. I nodded reluctantly, I only like my pajamas, they aren't itchy. This is the first time she is going to see my scars. Bruce is the only one who has seen them. She helped me get my pajama pants off. Then her eyes widened like Bruce's. She could see the scars on my legs from my mid-thigh down. Every single scar from below my boxers. I didn't want to see the look on her face so I stared at my hands.

"Hey, You don't have to be embarrassed. That's just proof of how tough you are. Come on were gonna have fun. Right?" She said while helping me pull my swimming trunks on. I looked at her and smiled. Now onto the shirt.

"Okay. Now I'm going to pull your shirt off. Is that okay Tony?" Natasha asked allowing him some independence. I nodded and smiled. She asked me, she didn't tell me too. She lifted the shirt and I could hear her gasp. She walked to my front side and pulled me into a hug.

"You are very brave Tony." She whispered while hugging me. I hugged her back and I felt a tear land on my shoulder and run down my back. I don't know why she's crying? I let go of her and stared at her worriedly. I wiped a tear off of her cheek and she smiled.

"You's oway?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm okay baby. Thanks for asking. We're going to have fun at the beach!" Natasha said faking a smile and holding back tears. She put a big shirt on me softly because I get cold. Then she put on some baggy pants over my swim trunks. I put my thumbs up and she grabbed my hand. We walked out of the room. We walked into the living room and everyone was running around. Natasha had her two piece black bikini on. Pepper has an orange flower print bikini on. Clint has his black and purple striped swim trunks on. Steve has his red and blue swim trunks on. Bruce has these lavender swim trunks on. I had my red and yellow ones on. Thor had these red and silver ones on that reminded him of 'home'. Then there was this guy standing next to Thor who was smiling brightly. This man had on green swim trunks that made his eyes pop. He had black hair, long like Thor's. He was less muscular than Thor but he had the same beaming smile. Natasha knows I don't like commotion so we went in the corner of the room. She still held my hand while I stared at my other hand that was moving as always. My clothes were itchy but I knew they wouldn't be once I got in the water. Thor and Loki looked over to me but I didn't look up. I could see Loki smile in my peripheral vision. I just kept looking at my hand because I don't like strangers. I zoned out like I do sometimes. When I came back to the world I had seven worried people staring at me. I looked up and there was Bruce,Steve,Pepper,Clint,Thor,Loki, and Natasha was crouched down next to me trying to get my attention. I looked her in the eye and she smiled.

"You okay Tony?" She asked calmly. I looked at her for a second and then nodded. She smiled and then Clint swooped me up and put me over his shoulder. I laughed really hard and tried to get away. He didn't put me down though. He ran past the others and I could see their upside down smiles. He put me down after running in circles for a minute. I was dizzy, I almost fell over but then I felt Pepper grab my waist and I closed my eyes. I opened them when I wasn't dizzy anymore. I smiled and she let go of me. She grabbed my hand and we walked out of the door. The others smiling behind us. Steve unlocked a big rental van and we all jumped in. I immediately thought of Jarvis and almost freaked out. I controlled my breathing and thought of his happy face. I can't be terrified of cars forever. Once everyone was in the car Thor turned to me and smiled.

"Hi Tony I would like you to meet my beloved brother Loki. He has traveled far from Asgard to come join us in this extravagant event!" Thor said pointing to the green-eyed man. I smiled and looked at him. He smiled back, he waved at me and I waved a small hand back. Then I looked back down at my hands. He smiled and turned back to the road.

"Hey Tony it's going to be a long car ride. If you want to take a nap you can." Steve said from the driver's seat. I nodded and then closed my eyes. I felt Clint wrap his arm around my shoulder and pull me on him. I started to doze off and then felt Natasha's long nails rub my scalp just the way I like it. I fell into a comfortable sleep in the middle of two assassins. I didn't mind at all.

"So Thor said that young Anthony doesn't talk much. Why is that?" Loki whispered looking at a sleeping Tony.

"He is autistic and mostly mute. He can speak some words but doesn't talk very much. He's a genius though. But that incident you saw at the house happens often. It's not a panic attack but he just zones out. He doesn't like loud noises,crowds, or a lot of commotion. That's why we're going to this private beach so he can play without having a panic attack." Bruce whispered from the passenger side of the car.

"Oh. I see. He is very small." Loki stated looking at Tony who was sleeping in Clint's lap.

"Yeah he's fifteen but he's just small and slim. That's why he's wearing clothes because he gets really cold." Pepper says smiling at Tony.

"You are Pepper? Right?" Loki says smiling back at Pepper.

"Yes it's nice to meet you. I was changing when you arrived." Pepper says holding a manicured hand out to Loki. Loki shook her hand and smiled.

"Your Tony's friend Thor has been talking about. It's nice to meet you." Loki says letting go of her hand.

"You too."

Two hours later.

"Okay we're here!" Steve said pulling into the parking lot.

"Yes!" Pepper said smiling.

Everyone looked at Tony who was sleeping peacefully. He had nightmares last night and barely slept.

"Do you think we should let him sleep for a while? I mean we have all day." Steve asked looking at Tony.

"I think we should let him get some rest." Bruce said while looking at Steve. Steve nodded.

"Okay Clint you carry him after we unload the car." Steve said looking at the huge coolers of food in the back of the car. Clint nodded and rubbed Tony's head when he started to stir. Tony grabbed Clint's shirt tightly and then fell back asleep. The others quietly got out and unloaded everything. Bruce set up an umbrella and made a bed out of inflatable pool toys. Then he covered it up with beach towels. He went and got Clint and the rest of the team watched quietly while Clint got out of the car. Clint was cradling Tony like a baby. He walked slowly in the cool sand. He got to the makeshift bed and tried setting Tony down. Tony wouldn't let go of Clint. Bruce took a towel and wrapped it up in a cylinder type shape. He then pried Tony's hand off of Clint's massive arm. He quickly stuck the cylinder shape in Tony's small hands. Tony stopped moving and then Clint put him down on the bed, holding the fake arm and sleeping deeply. The others smiled. They set up a circle of umbrellas and then put the coolers under them. They layed their towels out and enjoyed the view. They sat there for an hour before Tony stirred. He woke up rubbing his eyes with messy hair. He sat up and got scared. He didn't know where he was. The others noticed this and calmed him down.

"Hey bud it's alright. We're just at the beach. It's alright we're all here." Bruce said looking at Tony. Tony's eyes clouded with relief and recognition. He nodded and then smiled. He got up and walked to Pepper. Pepper scooted over and she grabbed Tony's hand. The others watched sheepishly. They didn't want to intrude. Pepper and Tony sat there in silence holding each others hands. They were contempt. They don't need words. Tony and Pepper usually don't even speak unless it's important. Tony understands Pepper and knows everything about her. Pepper understands Tony and knows everything about him. They are the perfect people for each other. Tony smiled at Pepper. Her eyes radiating with the reflection of the suns rays. She is beautiful, inside and out. Pepper looked at Tony and smiled. Then she turned towards him and grabbed both of his hands.

"Hey Tony. Do you want to go swimming with me? I won't let you get hurt. We won't go out deep we'll just cool off a bit." Pepper said looking into Tony's deep chocolate eyes. Tony looked at her for a moment before replying. He nodded his head hesitantly. She pulled Tony up with her and stepped out from under the umbrellas. She helped him get his shirt off and the others gasped. Tony has scars all over him. Tony looked down at his hands again. Bruce has already seen them, but he was still shaking and gripping his towel tightly. Steve's eyes got wide and his jaw dropped. He mad no move to close his mouth. Nobody even breathed. Clint was staring at the scars and clenching his fist, his knuckles were a pale white. Natasha who has already seen them, got up and held Tony in her arms. She doesn't know why Tony is embarrassed of his scars. She didn't want him to be embarrassed about this and the others were just incapable of moving now. Loki was staring at Tony's back with watery eyes. Thor reached for Mjolnir and was tearing up. Pepper who has already seen them was rubbing his back soothingly. Tony was shaking under both women's bodies. The men finally seen what their staring had done to Tony. They closed their mouths and stopped staring. Loki stood up. Loki walked up to Natasha and poked her arm. She turned her head and he mouthed "Can I talk to him?" she nodded.

"Hey Tony? Somebody wants to talk to you. Is it alright if I let you go?" Natasha asked while looking at the top of Tony's head. After a minute he nodded. She let go and sat down next to Bruce. Pepper who was still rubbing his back walked to the front of him.

"Hey buttercup! I'm going to let you talk to Loki now. Is that okay with you?" She said staring him in the eyes. He nodded and slowly lifted his head to face Loki. Loki smiled and he smiled back. Loki held out his hand and Tony took it after a couple of seconds. Loki walked near the water and Tony started walking slower. Loki knew he didn't want to go so he backed up towards the sand more. Tony relaxed a bit and then looked Loki in the eye. Loki began speaking then.

"I saw your scars. You don't have to be embarrassed or nervous when people look at them Tony. That proves you are a true warrior. I have my own scars too. You are very tough and I admire you. Do you want to see my scars?" Loki asked while looking down at Tony. Tony nodded and then Loki lifted one side of his shirt. There was a scar about four inches long from his belly button to his side. Tony reached out and ran his finger along it. Tony looked up at Loki and nodded.

"I got this from a war. A beast lunged his nails into my side. I almost died. The beast had claws that let out poison into my body. I lived though it and came out tougher. That is how you should see your scars. You should be proud that you lived through that."Loki said looking at Tony. Tony smiled and nodded. They walked back to the others who were trying to act normal again.

"Hey bud! You ready to go swimming?" Clint asked looking anywhere but Tony's small scarred stomach. Tony nodded and then Pepper grabbed his hand. Pepper pulled him quickly to the edge of the water. Tony stood there not even poking a toe in. Pepper grabbed his hand tighter and he stepped in. He kept walking until the water reached his belly button. The water felt good. It was kind of like clothes but they weren't too tight or too itchy. I seen a fish the size of my finger nail swim by. I tried to catch it but it was too fast. Then Natasha reached down and caught it before I could even blink. She handed it to me and it swam in my palm. It was swimming in circles like a dog chasing its tail. I named him puppy. I kept staring at Puppy the fish. He was shiny and silver. Pepper said it was a minnow. I don't care if he already has a name. His new name is Puppy. Puppy kept swimming in my hand but then he slowed down. I didn't want him to get sick so I let him go. He swam really fast back out to sea. I wanted to follow him but Steve said high-tide is coming so we should go eat. I don't know what high-tide is but I will listen to Steve. Steve is smart like the others, but I know more about math and science than them. Sometimes I know more than Bruce! Now we're going to eat and Thor is practically leaping through the water. He looks like those flying fish I seen on Animal Planet. I can't go that fast so Pepper stayed back with me. When we got out of the water I was cold.

"Hey Tony are you cold? You want some towels?" Bruce asked looking at Tony's scarred shaking form. I shakily nodded and before I could grab a towel Clint was picking me up. He ran around in circles again and I was dizzy. I laughed because it's fun when Clint spins me. He put me down on the bed I woke up on and put six towels on top of me. Then Steve handed me a piece of watermelon and a water. I ate the watermelon fast. Thor was on his third piece when I got finished though. He had sticky stuff all over his face! He looked very happy, as did the others. Loki was eating a turkey sandwich with manners unlike his brother. Pepper was eating some sort of wrap with lettuce in it. Natasha was also eating the same wrap with a piece of watermelon. Clint was shoving his face into a giant sub sandwich. Steve was eating the same thing as Clint with more manners. Bruce was eating a piece of watermelon and drinking water like me. When we got done we played volleyball. Clint brought a portable net and Steve blew up the volleyball. We got into teams. Me, Pepper,Natasha, and Loki were on one team. Then Clint, Steve, Bruce, and Thor were on the other. The team with all the guys thought they could beat us. Surprisingly I'm very good at volleyball. Our team was winning by one because Pepper scored a point in the first game. Then I scored a point somehow. All I know is the ball was coming towards me and I hit it the way Pepper did. My whole team smiled. Then I hit the ball eight more times and the other team wanted me to be with them. I stayed with Pepper, Natasha, and Loki though. I scored six more points and the guys quit. We won twenty to three some how. After that game we sat down and watched the sunset. I was so sleepy. Me and Pepper sat on her towel. She knew I was tired so she let me lay my head in her lap. The others were whispering behind us. All I could hear was "Aw" and "That's adorable". Pepper fondly ran her fingers through my hair and that made me really sleepy. I began to doze off. Laying in Peppers lap watching the sunset. Today was the best day I've had since Jarvis died. I fell asleep with the sun brightly on my eyelids.

"Do you think we should start packing up? It's late and he needs to go to sleep in a real bed." Natasha asked looking at Steve. Steve nodded.

"Yeah should we just go to a hotel? I mean that's a long ride back and I'm beat myself." Steve said rubbing the back of his neck drowsily. The others nodded. They packed everything in the back of the van. Steve went to pick up Tony put he held onto Pepper tightly. By this point he had his head in her lap and his hands holding onto her legs while she sat cross-legged. Pepper could lift him surprisingly. She slowly moved in a kneeling position with him still hanging on to her. Tony weighs around seventy-five to eighty pounds at the most. Pepper weighs around one-fourty but she's all muscle apparently. She picked him up bridal style, cooing soft words at him so he would stop moving. She carried him to the car where Natasha and Clint were sitting. She put him on their lap horizontally. Tony's head in Clint's lap, his midsection on Natasha, and his small feet on Pepper. Thor sat in the far back with Loki. Steve and Bruce sat in the front of the car calling hotels to look for available rooms. Once they found one they pulled into the parking lot. Tony was snoring lightly on Clint's leg. Thor and Steve carried all their bags and extra clothes to the rooms. They had rented two rooms because the rooms were huge. Both rooms had three beds in each of them. The rooms connected to each other through doors in the wall so they wouldn't be far from each other. Clint carried Tony into the hotel once the other guys had the bags into the rooms. Clint and the others were silent in the elevator. The only noise was Tony's slow steady breathing and his quiet snores. Once they reached the rooms Clint put Tony on a bed farthest from the door so he wouldn't wake up when someone opened the door. Clint moved the bed Tony was on to the wall so he wouldn't roll off. Clint covered him up and went to unpack. Pepper stayed to watch Tony since he didn't have a guard rail and was prone to rolling off beds in his sleep. Thor, Steve, and Clint got their own rooms since they were big and couldn't share a bed. They also snore like freight trains. Bruce would sleep with Tony to make sure he didn't roll off the bed in the middle of the night. Loki gets his own bed closest to the door. Natasha and Pepper will share the bed in the middle. Finally after everyone had their new clothes they decided how to change Tony's clothes. They knew he was picky with his clothes as a lot of autistic people are. Bruce decided not to wake him since it was eleven at night and his schedule was already messed up. Pepper went to the other room since she was a young women. Bruce slowly pulled his dry swim trunks off and then slipped his boxers on. Tony didn't even move, he was limp. Bruce slowly put on his baggy pajama pants and then Tony stirred a little. He went back to sleep though. Bruce had Loki help him get Tony's shirt on since Tony wasn't awake enough to hold himself up. Loki helped Bruce hold Tony's sleeping form up. Their eyes met the scars and both sighed again. Bruce nodded sadly. Loki nodded quietly back. They got the shirt on Tony after about three minutes and then he started to wake up. The first thing he said when his sleepy eyes opened was 'Pwepper'. Bruce went to his side.

"Hey buddy Peppers right in the next room. We are sleeping in a hotel room tonight because Steve was too tired to drive. Is that okay?" Bruce asked holding a drowsy Tony on his lap. Tony nodded and then fell back into Bruce's arms. Bruce guided his head back down to the pillow. Natasha and Loki watched them smiling. Bruce went and got Pepper and told her Tony was dressed, she walked in. She practically jumped onto her and Natasha bed, belly flopping. Natasha and her laughed and then they both got under the blankets. Bruce plugged in a nightlight he bought at the front desk. Then Loki got into bed and switched on the tv yawning. Bruce slowly crawled into bed next to Tony. Tony immediately shifted towards Bruce feeling the warmth of another body. Tony grabbed Bruce's hand and then Bruce's shirt with his hands. He started snoring again and Bruce relaxed. Bruce drifted off into a calm sleep with his little boy cuddled up next to him. Bruce realized he was a dad now. He didn't mind and he just cuddled closer into his little boy.

A/N I hope this isn't to fluffy? Oh well it needed to be! Review, Favorite, Follow, and PM me! I love you guys! I have over 20 reviews! I'm over here having a conniption! Thanks more chapters coming! c:


	15. Tony goes missing

A/N Hey I decided to skip a little time because you know I can't write every hour of their fake lives! Although I wish I could! WARNING: TonyWhump and some cussing. This is a sad is super different from the movie! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You are awesome! c: (I know some medical terms but if it's wrong I'm sorry!)

SIX MONTHS LATER  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The team sat in the living room. All of them trying not to relive the moment where they all screwed up. It wasn't common for them all to screw up at the same time. But when they did it usually had very bad repercussions. The team had gone to the park. It was a good day, warm and bright. The team,Pepper,Tony,Coulson, and Loki were all sitting on the ground enjoying their food. Steve wanted to have a picnic so they had packed a huge lunch. Tony and Pepper were playing with a ball. Loki and Thor were reminiscing about their week. Steve, Coulson, and Clint were talking about baseball because baseball hasn't changed much since Steve was frozen. Bruce and Natasha were reading and occasionally looking at Tony and Pepper. Everything was perfect. Over the past few months the team has turned into a family. Pepper and Coulson have moved in and Loki has visited frequently. Even Fury has come over to see his 'grandson'. Their lives were perfect, some would say too perfect.

One minute everyone was at the park and then BOOM! An explosion went off about a mile away. The team all thought of the worst scenarios they could. 'Terrorist attack?', 'Asgardians trying to take over?', 'Aliens?'. The team got in their defensive positions waiting for another explosion. Steve had grabbed a bawling Tony and was holding him protectively over his shoulder, trying to rock him. Clint and Natasha stood next to Steve with Pepper behind them. Bruce stood in the back of the group questioning wether or not to Hulk out yet. Loki was standing next to the others trying to calm Tony down with Steve. Thor flew over to the area of the explosion to see if he could figure out what happened. They were all standing there waiting for another explosion. All they could hear were car alarms, screaming, and sirens. Thor flew back fastly and confirmed it was a bomb and apparently we were under attack. The team ran back to the car. Steve held a bawling Tony over his shoulder while he ran as fast as he could. He has been in war, Many innocent people die and he wasn't letting Tony become one of them. He got into the car with the others. Bruce was driving because he had to get his mind off of the situation or else he was going to Hulk out. Steve and the rest of the team tried to calm down a panicking Tony. They were driving and then BOOM! Steve could feel the car being blown into the air by the bomb that was about five feet away. Bruce was turning green and Tony was screaming. Natasha pulled out some of Tony's Lorazepam. Tony took it and calmed down almost immediately. The explosions stopped for about ten minutes until another one hit. BOOM! Right next to our speeding car again. The team thought that it was odd that two bombs went off within five feet of the car. They didn't think too hard about it though because they still had bombs exploding under their car, coming from an unknown source. There was no plane, and the bombs seemed to come out of the street. Bruce noticed this so he started driving on the side walks. They didn't get blown up again on the way home so that was good. When they reached the house Tony was still panicking. The drugs helped for a while, but now he was panicking again. Steve carried a bawling Tony into their house quickly. The others followed and then they switched on the tv. The news said that their town was being attacked by a terrorist group called the Ten Rings. The group is holding about twelve civilians in a bank. The group has made no clear statement about their main goal. Some officials believe this is a diversion for their real goal. The news said to evacuate if your home is nearby and stay off the main roads. The team switched off the tv and tried to help Tony calm down. Steve was holding Tony in his arms and rocking him. Tony was trying to squirm away but Steve wouldn't let him. The team went to go help Steve who was losing his grip on Tony. Steve let Tony go because if he held on any tighter he would've hurt him. Tony ran under the table in the dining room. The team followed him in there. He was in a fetal position shaking with sobs. His breath was hitched and he was very upset.

"Hey buddy? Do you want to come out here with us?" Clint asked softly.

"Yeah we can get something to drink and talk about what happened at the park?" Loki said looking at Tony's terrified form.

Tony didn't respond. His brain kept hearing the booms over and over again. He could hear the teams voice but he couldn't respond. His brain was else where at the moment.

"Hey baby? Do you think you could give me a hug? I'm scared I didn't like the loud booms." Pepper said knowing he would come out if SHE was scared.

Tony looked at Pepper hesitantly. She put on her puppy dog face and he slowly crawled out from under the table. If Pepper was scared then he needed to help her, he couldn't just sit around crying. He got out from under the table and crawled to Pepper's sitting form. She opened her arms and hoped he wouldn't run back under the table. When Tony was a foot away from Pepper something crashed through the glass doors and grabbed Tony's leg. It looked like a snake type thing. It pulled him out of the glass doors before anyone could react. The team ran towards the balcony and Tony wasn't there. They looked out into the air and seen a helicopter. A man was holding Tony with a knife to his throat. Before Thor could go fly and get Tony it disappeared. The team sat there in shock. Bruce tried to calm down because if Tony couldn't be seen then he didn't need to Hulk out. The team looked at each other and then Natasha got out her phone and called Fury.

"What Natasha?" Fury's gruff voice came through the speakers.

"Tony's beentakenandIcouldn'tsavehimandnowhe'sgoneandtherewasamanwithakni-"

"Natasha slow down. Deep breaths. What did you say?"

"I said TONY'S BEEN TAKEN AND I COULDN'T SAVE HIM AND NOW HE'S GONE!" Natasha screamed in panic.

"Okay tell me what happened and we'll find him okay?" Fury said trying to sound reassuring.

"Tony was scared of the bombs so he went under the dining room table to hide. When we were finally able to get him to come out a snake type thing wrapped around his ankle. It pulled him out the glass door. We ran to the balcony and looked up, he was in a helicopter with a man holding him. The man had a knife on his throat! We need to find him NOW Fury. Send all your agents and get some goddamned people out here NOW!" Natasha said with tears running down her face. The rest of the team was in shock. Pepper was sobbing uncontrollably whispering Tony's name. Clint was hugging Pepper and crying too. Bruce was crying and was a tint of green. Steve was crying and trying to get Bruce to calm down. Loki and Thor were sobbing in each others arms while Thor was clutching Mjolnir with white knuckles. Coulson was crying too. He was calling some of his S.H.I.E.L.D buddies and telling them to get 'their ass's over here now!'. Once Natasha and Coulson were off the phone the room was eerily silent. The team stood up off the kitchen ground and went into the living room. They sat there trying not to relive the moment where they all screwed up.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter! I have been busy. I hope you all are having a fabulous Christmas break! If you don't celebrate Christmas than Happy holidays! Hope you enjoyed this. This is obviously going to be Tony's time in Afghanistan but my version! Love you all for the amazing reviews! Keep them coming! c:


	16. Tony and the Ten Rings

A/N I hope you enjoy! WARNING:TORTURE SCENES, TONYWHUMP, AND NON CON TOUCHING OF THE CHEEK. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Thanks! Love you guys c: (I'm doing the torture scenes kinda differently. I'm sure you can tell, But I will because I can!) Oh and Tony is going to be able to talk better because its been six months! Oh and I also know nothing about like tracking signals and stuff! I tried though.

The team sat in silence, the only noise was the voice of the TV reporter. The twelve civilians in the bank was a diversion. As soon as Tony disappeared out of mid-air the civilians were released. The men who were holding them hostage apparently 'poofed out of midair' also. The Avengers were going to help the LEO's get the hostages to safety. They were going to take Tony to S.H.I.E.L.D and go save the day as always. But than Tony disappeared and now they have a new mission. Fury and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents couldn't find anything on the balcony Tony got pulled from. Thor sensed magic was involved. Thor tried but couldn't track the magic, apparently it is too far away. So now the team is in the debriefing room with Fury and at least twenty agents. Pepper and Loki have come with them. Fury was talking about strategies and making plans until a beep came through the computer.

"Director Fury we have a live streaming video coming through. Should I accept?" An agent asked looking at Fury. Fury looked at the others and they nodded hesitantly. Fury looked at the young agent and nodded yes. A video started up on the screen. It was completely white at first and then a small body tied to a chair popped up on the screen. Then a man in a mask and muffled voice stepped directly in front of the camera. The team knew it was Tony, those skinny legs and moving hands. They could hear Tony crying behind the burlap sack that was on his head. Tony had his hands tied in front of him. His ankles were entwined in an old rope. His midsection was tied tightly around the dirty chair. He was visibly shaking with fear.

"Try and track the feed! See if we can get a location!" Fury said looking at his agents. The agents nodded.

"Sir the signal keeps bouncing. He's using some new type of tracking software. Someone must be diverting the signals because one moment it says he's in Hawaii and the other moment he's in Illinois. We can't get a track on him sir." The agent said sadly. Fury nodded and then gradually looked at the video.

"Hi there SHIELD! It has come to my attention that Tony is, well a genius. He is working for me now. I will keep him healthy if he does what I ask. If he doesn't... well why don't you watch? Tell me what you think." The man said walking over to Tony. He removed the sack and Tony's bloodshot eyes were seen through the camera. Tony was shaking and whimpering. The man then caressed his cheek and Tony pulled away. The whole room was watching in complete agony. The man hasn't done anything to Tony yet but they know he was a sick man. Kidnapping a child to use his brain, an autistic child at that. Kidnapping Tony who is very small was also another advantage for them. Tony couldn't harm anything, he was just too nice and small. Bruce was gripping the table and trembling in anger. Steve was trying to divert his eyes from the screen while a tear fell down his face. Natasha was holding a knife in her hand, her knuckles white from the pressure on the knife handle. Loki was holding onto the bottom of his seat clenching his eyes shut. Thor was shaking and staring at the video like he could burn through the man with his eyes. Clint was pacing in the back of the room his hands running frantically through his hair. Pepper was sobbing uncontrollably, whispering Tony's name like he would appear out of mid-air. The team heard a noise on the screen and turned their heads. The man was still caressing Tony's cheek and running his hand through Tony's hair. Tony was crying and trying to move his head away but being tied to the chair made that difficult. Then the man smacked Tony straight across the face and left a visible hand print. Tony yelped and the team were visibly shaking. The man then took Tony's chin in his hand and forced their eyes to meet. The man then looked at the camera and then back at Tony, smiling disgustingly.

"Hi Tony, Your friends are watching from that camera. They can see everything and they won't find you. You are a worthless, nasty, horrible human being. Your friends will not care if I kill you right now. They don't need you or want you! No one does, that's why everyone leaves you. Do I make myself clear Tony?" The man said looking right at the camera with that huge smile on his face. Tony was crying louder and louder. The team was bawling looking at their Tony. They knew he would believe those things. His self-esteem is non-existent. Tony nodded his head no and then the man smacked him again. Tony frantically nodded yes and the man smiled. The man then put the sack back on Tony's head with unnecessary force. He turned to the camera and smiled ear to ear.

"Tony is going to be beaten, broken, and humiliated until he builds me what I want. I will make sure you get the videos. I am already enjoying myself! I hope you see what you have done. You have given the child false hope. He is mine now, you will never be able to get Tony back. Even if you find him alive and well, he will NEVER be the same. I have seen you all together these past six months. Acting like a family! You are all a group of broken people and only when your together you feel whole. Well I have a piece of your puzzle and you will not get him back. I shall be back soon, for now you can watch Tony. I'll switch on the audio so he can hear you. I doubt it will matter though." The man said giving the camera one last cocky grin before pulling the sack off of Tony's head and leaving the room. The others immediately jumped to the microphone on the computer. Tony looked around the room confused when he heard Fury's voice. Then Tony squinted his wet eyes at a small screen in the corner. He saw the others and immediately filled with hope.

"Hey Tony it's okay. We're going to get you out of there and your going to be just fine." Fury said with fake confidence. Tony nodded still crying. The others wiped their tears, they had to be strong for Tony.

"Hey baby? Are you okay? Where did he hurt you?" Steve asked his voice trying it's best to be soothing. Tony pointed to his reddened cheek and then to his tied bruised wrist. He pointed to his stomach and pulled at the rope to show how tight it is. The others cringed at his clearly bruised body. Even if he wasn't hurt horribly this was their Tony. The man could've gave Tony a paper cut and they would be mad.

"Hey Buddy? Can you see anything? Do you know where you are?" Clint asked even though he knew Tony probably couldn't say the right words.

Tony nodded and then said 'sanz'. The team all thought of what he could be trying to say.

"That's great Tony! Good job!" Pepper said trying to boost his dwindling confidence.

"Do you mean sand Tony?" Bruce said with a calm voice. Tony nodded vigorously and then actually smiled. He smiled. Tony the only kid to smile while being kidnapped. Tony was a truly happy person. Everyone in the room smiled. Tony had a contagious smile, when Tony smiled you couldn't not smile.

"Hey baby? Anything else?" Natasha asked hopefully. Tony coughed and then did the most surprising thing he could've done.

"No's T-Tazha." Tony said while smiling. Tony was going to surprise the team. He had worked with his speech therapist. Tony could say everyone's name almost completely understandably. Then everyone in the room had an open mouth. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents working on Tony's kidnapping were very close to him. They knew he couldn't pronounce the team's name yet. Natasha started crying happy tears for the first time in the last two days. Tony could see her so he was visibly bouncing with joy.

"I's wove T-Tazha, Teve, Rucie'z, Cwint'z, Pwepper, Tor'z, Loki'z, Furry'z, and Cwoulson'z!" Tony said while clapping each syllable. By this point the room was in tears. Happy tears for once. Tony was clapping his hands happily.

"Tony! That was amazing!" Clint said wiping tears and jumping happily.

"Baby that was sooooo good!" Natasha said looking at the webcam wiping tears.

"Tony! Oh my! That was such a good job friend. Thank you!" Thor said trying not to scream while wiping his tears and hugging Loki.

"Yes my friend Tony! That was magnificent!" Loki croaked out happily with tears in his eyes.

"Tony! You did it! Oh that's so great!" Bruce said with tears running down his face, smiling like an idiot.

"Baby! You did it, I'm so proud of you! Good job!" Pepper said while jumping up and down. Wiping her tears with perfectly manicured nails.

"Tony that was so good! We're very proud! Great job little man!" Fury said his voice changing dramatically. He had a tear falling out of his uncovered eye and he didn't even try to hide it.

"Oh Tony! That was so amazing! Your doing great!" Coulson said happily tears streaking his grinning face.

Tony nodded and began clapping.

"Tanks! I-I's wove ooh'z." Tony said while grinning happily.

"We all love you to baby! We're going to be right here. Okay? We're not leaving. We're going to find you and then bring you home so you can show us what else you can say!" Steve said remembering that Tony is still being held captive. The others nodded and then sat down. Little did they know they wouldn't be crying anymore happy tears anytime soon.

A/N I hope you like! I am leaving this chapter on a cliff hanger well sort of cliff hanger. More like a small overhang on a very small cliff. I have been super busy so I'm really sorry for the very short chapters. Like I have said before I don't have a beta so sorry for ANY mistakes! I will have Tony's POV up soon! Happy holidays, you know if you celebrate! Review, Favorite, and Follow my stuff! Thanks bunches! Love you all!


	17. Tony and his captors

A/N This is Tony's POV of the events in the last two chapters. I hope you enjoy! I'm SO sorry for the late update. I have been busy with the holidays and stuff! I love you all for the great Reviews, Favorites, Follows, and PM's! They make me SO happy! c: Keep them coming! Here you go my lovely's! c;

Today we are at the park! I was playing ball with Pepper when BOOM! I don't like loud noises so I screamed. I felt tears coming out of my eyes. Before I could wipe them Steve picked me up. If Steve picks me up that means we're in danger. I don't like danger. I was screaming really loud and crying lots. Steve tried to rock me but it didn't work. Loki came over and tried to say nice things but it didn't work either. I kept hearing the big boom. Then Thor went to the sound and I got really scared. I didn't want Thor to get hurt from the big boom! I tried to get out of Steve's big arms but I couldn't. Thor flew back so I wasn't worried anymore. But then he said something about an attack. I got really worried again and then Steve started running towards the car. I was having a panic attack. I could tell because my heart goes THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP really fast. I don't like panic attacks. We got in the car and the others tried to calm me down but I couldn't. Then another BOOM! I could feel the car fly up into the air. Then we thumped back down. I was screaming and I couldn't calm my self down. Natasha got some of my sleepy medicine and I took it. It worked for a while until another BOOM! Bruce started driving on the sidewalks and I thought that was funny for about a minute until I remembered the BOOM's. We made it home and the medicine wasn't working anymore. Steve carried me into the house quickly. I'm not a baby but I don't think I would've been able to walk because I was shaking so bad. When we got into the house someone switched on the tv. All I heard was evacuate and attack and I was trying to get away. Steve was holding on too tight and I was trying to get away. It hurt so he let me go. The others tried to say something to me but I couldn't care less. I ran under the table and curled up like I do when I get scared. I couldn't stop crying but at least no one could hurt me under there. I kept hearing the team but all I could think about were the BOOM's. Until I heard Pepper. She said she needed me and I can't ignore Pepper. She was scared so I needed to help her. I started crawling over to her and then I felt something slither up my leg and pull. I'm not very strong so the thing pulled me out the window. I was flying. I could see the team run out onto the balcony but I was above them. Some how I was in a helicopter and there was a man holding me. He had a big shiny knife by my throat and that scared me. I cried really hard and then everything went black.

I woke up and everything was black. I don't like the dark so I tried to get away. I felt sand on my hands when I moved them. It was only a bit but I thought it was important. My clothes felt tight and itchy because I was tied down. I had my feet tied to a chair with a scratchy rope. My hands were tied in front of me. I could tell I had a type of sack on my head and I didn't like it. I don't like it when I can't see. I had a really tight rope tied to my tummy and it hurt really bad. I was crying and trying to wiggle away from the ropes. Then I heard a door open and some sort of electronic whir. I heard someone walking with obnoxious foot steps. Then I heard a horrible deep voice. I don't like voices like that. It was dark and happy at the same time. I was really scared because only crazy people sound like that. He was talking to SHIELD but all I could hear clearly was my racing heart. Then the bag was pulled off my head and the lights burned my eyes. I tried to keep them open because I could see a blurry picture of my friends. I could see the worried looks on their faces even through the tiny screen. I was still crying and shaking but I hoped they wouldn't worry. Then the man put his hand on my cheek. I don't like being touched by people I don't trust. He touched me and I tried to pull away. I could see the team on the screen and they looked sad. Then the man started running his fingers through my hair. I didn't like that one bit. That is what my friends do to me, he doesn't have a right. I started crying more and tried to move away but I couldn't. Then the man just smacked me really hard. I yelped out in fear. I don't like hurting. This guy reminded me of Howard. I don't like Howard so I decided that I didn't like this man either. I could hear the others gasp when he hit me. I tried to be strong but I couldn't stop crying. Then he grabbed my chin really hard and spoke. He told me how horrible I was and how the team didn't love me. I tried to block out the words but they still hurt. Does the team hate me? Am I worthless? Are they going to be happy if I go to heaven? NO TONY. I tried to ignore the words but I couldn't. It reminded me of Howard so much. I started bawling even though I tried really hard not to. I couldn't control it. I just cried like the team did. I know they would care. Or do I? I kept doubting my own thoughts. I nodded no because I don't want to believe him. Then he smacked me again and I nodded yes. I don't like to be smacked. He shoved the bag back on my head really hard. He started talking to my team but I zoned out. Then the bag was pulled off my head and I heard Fury.

"Hey Tony it's okay. We're going to get you out of there and your going to be just fine." I nodded because I wanted to believe that. Fury is a tough guy. He should be able to get me out safe. Does he even want to rescue me? TONY STOP! YOUR TEAM LOVES YOU! I repeated that mantra in my head until I believed it myself. I was still crying but I tried to stop because my team could see me.

"Hey baby? Are you okay? Where did he hurt you?" Steve asked. I pointed to my cheek and then my wrist. My wrist hurt really bad. Then I showed them the really tight rope on my tummy. It hurt almost as bad as my wrist. I seen the team's sad face's so I stopped pointing. I didn't mean to make them sad.

"Hey Buddy? Can you see anything? Do you know where you are?" Clint asked. I know what sand is but it's hard for me to say. I ended up saying something like 'sanz'. Pepper tried to be happy but I knew she couldn't understand me. Then Bruce finally got what I was saying.

"Do you mean sand Tony?" Those words made me so happy. I was wiggling with hope. I smiled because I know they will find me. I looked on the tiny screen and everyone else was smiling too. That made me feel good. I like it when people smile.

"Hey baby? Anything else?" Natasha asked hopefully. I needed to surprise them. They were all sad and they needed to be happy. So I did something they obviously didn't expect.I have been working with my speech doctor. She helped me learn the teams name. I can't say their names completely right but I'm close. I cleared my throat for dramatic purposes.

"No's T-Tazha." I said while smiling. It sounded good to my ears. I hope they like it. Natasha started crying and I thought I had done something wrong. But then she smiled! I was so happy. I was glad she could understand me. The others were happy but I decided to make them all ecstatic.

"I's wove T-Tazha, Teve, Rucie'z, Cwint'z, Pwepper, Tor'z, Loki'z, Furry'z, and Cwoulson'z!" I said while clapping each syllable. It helps me pronounce the words. The whole room was either in tears or smiling. I was clapping I was so happy.

"Tony! That was amazing!" Clint said wiping tears and jumping happily. I smiled back happily.

"Baby that was sooooo good!" Natasha said looking at the webcam wiping tears. I wiggled happily as much as I could in my seat.

"Tony! Oh my! That was such a good job friend. Thank you!" Thor said trying not to scream while wiping his tears and hugging Loki. I laughed at that. Thor always hugs too tight!

"Yes my friend Tony! That was magnificent!" Loki croaked out happily with tears in his eyes. That made me crack up because Loki's eyes were bulging out of his head! He looked like that fishy I saw on the nature show.

"Tony! You did it! Oh that's so great!" Bruce said with tears running down his face, smiling like an idiot. This meant the most to me. Bruce is by far the smartest of the team. Behind me of course. If he liked it that meant I did a good job.

"Baby! You did it, I'm so proud of you! Good job!" Pepper said while jumping up and down. Wiping her tears with perfectly manicured nails. I could already say Pepper's name but I was happy she was happy.

"Tony that was so good! We're very proud! Great job little man!" Fury said his voice changing dramatically. He had a tear falling out of his uncovered eye and he didn't even try to hide it. I nodded happily. Fury never acts like that around his friends.

"Oh Tony! That was so amazing! Your doing great!" Coulson said happily tears streaking his grinning face. I was glad that Coulson like it. His was one of the hardest to say because of the 'C' and 'S' sound.

I kept nodding and clapping happily. Then I spoke again.

"Tanks! I-I's wove ooh'z." I slowly said while clapping the syllables. I smiled because I knew the team still loved me. They would come get me and I was going to be fine. My gut said otherwise though.

"We all love you to baby! We're going to be right here. Okay? We're not leaving. We're going to find you and then bring you home so you can show us what else you can say!" Steve said hopefully. I nodded happily. They should be able to find me right? I mean what did I do wrong to be here? I hope my churning gut will stop. I don't like having this feeling. Please find me...

A/N I'm horrible! I can't believe it took me this long to update? Well I will be updating faster because the holidays are over! Well I hope you have a happy new years! You know in like two days? Yeah! More to come my lovely's! Keep all those amazing Reviews, Favorites, Follows, and PM's coming!


	18. Tony meets Yinsen

A/N Sorry for the late update! My power was acting up from the snow! I hope you enjoy! I am loving all these reviews, favorites, follows, and PM's! Thanks so much! Here you go! Enjoy my lovely's. Warning: Tony whump, language. This is AU obviously and eventually Tony WILL be Ironman. You just have to wait and see how! Oh and some people have been PMing (Is that a verb?) me 'What do you do while your writing' and stuff like that. Well to all of you who asked I listen to music. Most of the time it's Coldplay, Awolnation, Imagine Dragons, and Onerepublic! c: Thanks for all your questions!

It's been two days. I haven't eaten or drank anything since then. The bad men haven't even opened the doors once. I'm relieved and worried at the same time. If they don't come back and my team can't find me then I'm stuck. My tummy is growling and my throat is dry. My team is still on that tiny screen and I'm still tied up. Everytime they get close to getting my location the computer shuts off. After about five minutes it turns back on. That's the only reason I know the bad men are coming back. The team has tried to comfort me. I act like it's working but it's not. I don't want them to worry about me. I'm tough and I can take the pain. I've taken pain my whole life, physical and psychological. Howard has prepared me for whatever is coming.

A day later...

It's been a third day now and I'm extremely dehydrated. I had to pee where I am so my legs are covered in a rash. It's really hot in this tiny room and I'm sweating. My tummy is growling even more. I'm just waiting. I can tell that the team are worried. Everytime I look at the screen I feel like I'm with them. So I just stare at the screen desperately when I hear men's voices outside the door. The huge metal door screeched open. The team all stand up from their seats anxiously. I just stare at the screen while the man enters. The team looks worried so I smile at them. I can't show weakness, the man is a sadist. I can handle a sadist.

"Hello Tony! Are you enjoying your time in your room? I hope you are. I prepared it myself. Me and you are going to have a blast in here aren't we Tony?" The man asks cheerily while squatting to Tony's level. Tony stares him in the eye and then spits. He spits directly into his right eye. The man furiously wipes his eye and stands. The team stares at the webcam in shock. Their loving sweet Tony just spit in that mans eye. Hell yes.

"Now now Tony. Don't get fussy. We need to be friends! Me and you partners in crime! Next time you use your pretty little mouth to spit on me you'll be in trouble. You've been a very bad boy." The man said smiling crazily. Everyone who heard him knew he was insane. Just by the tone of his voice. Everyone was fixed on Tony to see how he would react.

"G-Go...away's." Tony said determinedly. The others watched on in fear as the man took a step towards Tony.

"What was that my friend?" The man asked amused. Tony frowned and spoke again.

"Go away's." Tony said confidently. The man just laughed. He laughed hysterically for around three minutes until he stopped abruptly. His face turned serious and he looked Tony in the eye.

"I like you. Cocky while facing certain pain maybe even death. Well why don't we get to the point. You can either build me a couple of bombs OR you can be tortured by my friends outside? Your choice buddy! I'll let you and your friends talk for a bit. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." The man said casually. He walked out of the room with swagger and Tony looked at the tiny screen worriedly. Clint's head popped up.

"Hey Tony? Just build what he wants. We'll get you out okay?" Clint said worriedly. Tony looked at him thoughtfully. He didn't want to build bombs. Howard built bombs and yes, Tony knew how but he didn't want to. Tony shook his head determinedly.

"No's." Tony said loudly. The whole team was taken aback. They all came into view on the camera.

"What do you mean Tony? No what?" Natasha said desperately. Tony shook his head more.

"No's boh no's boh." Tony said calmly. It was obvious to the team he was saying something. After about two minutes of 'No's boh' Coulson figured it out.

"Hey Tony shh calm down. Do you mean no bomb?" Coulson asked soothingly. Tony smiled and nodded.

"Okay so you don't want to make the bomb?" Steve said sadly. Tony nodded yes and the team began to protest.

"Tony you have to baby! I know this is hard but you need to do what he says. He's a bad man and he will hurt you if you don't build what he wants! Please Tony." Natasha pleaded. They all knew Tony was stubborn when he wanted to be. The team knew Tony wasn't going to build the man a bomb. They had to try though.

"Tony? Could you listen to that man? Just build him what he wants while we figure out where you are." Bruce said sadly. Tony shook his head 'no' again. His dirty hair flinging back and forth forcefully. They all sighed in defeat when they heard the heavy door open. Tony didn't even flinch. He just sat up and prepared for the pain. When the man came in he brought someone with him though. This guy was older. He had round glasses on and his hands were tied behind his back. He had a grey goatee and a receding hairline. He smiled at Tony reassuringly. The bad man pushed the older man towards Tony. He fell on the ground and the bad man laughed. The bad man walked towards Tony.

"This is your new partner Ho Yinsen! He's going to be building bombs with you unless you want to be a bad boy and feel pain. I don't suggest the latter. What do you choose Tony?" The man asked casually. Tony looked at his team. They all pleaded him to build whatever the man wanted. He looked over to Ho Yinsen and he decided to change his game plan. This man instantly made Tony feel something. The older man nodded 'yes' a bunch of times. Tony decided not to get any more scars and see how this played out. He pointed to Yinsen and nodded yes. The bad man seemed extremely happy.

"That's a good boy Tony! Now I'll get the supplies and you two can make me something yummy!" The man said happily. Tony closed his eyes and slouched down defeated when the bad man left. Yinsen came up to him slowly.

"Hi I'm Ho Yinsen but you can call me Yinsen." The man said awkwardly. Tony opened his eyes and looked into Yinsen's. Yinsen turned abruptly when he heard voices. He looked at the tiny screen in surprise. The team smiled happily, Finally someone can help their Tony. The team didn't know if they could trust this new man but decided to give it a try. But honestly it was the only choice they had.

"Hi I'm Director Fury with...the government. That young man over there is Tony. He is very important to us. The man has set up a live video conference that we can't get a trace on. Can you get Tony out of that chair? But be careful. Tony is autistic and he doesn't like to be touched. Can you do that without touching him sir?" Fury asked politely. The team knew this was their only chance of getting Tony back. Yinsen looked at Tony questionably. Tony looked back at him hesitantly. Yinsen walked over to Tony and knelt.

"Hi Tony? Do you think I could get you out of this chair? I won't touch you okay." Yinsen asked soothingly. Tony looked at him skeptically. Yinsen looked at the camera for help.

"He is mostly mute. Just ask him again. Hey Tony? It's okay he's not going to hurt you." Bruce said calmly. Yinsen nodded and looked up at Tony.

"Hi Tony. Can I help you out of the chair? If you don't want me to I won't but it looks uncomfortable." Yinsen said convincingly. Tony stared at Yinsen for a minute before he nodded. Yinsen could smell the sweat and urine coming from Tony. He carefully untied the boys feet first. Then he moved onto the extremely tight rope around Tony's small midsection. He moved delicately so he didn't touch Tony's skin. He got the rope off of Tony's stomach and Tony flashed him a relieved grin. Yinsen smiled back. The team watched on in anxious silence. Yinsen moved onto Tony's improvised handcuffs and untied them cautiously. Tony had obviously pulled against the decrepit rope. Tony had bleeding wrist. His wrist had rope burns and small cuts where the rope's friction had cut the skin. Yinsen gingerly took the restraints off and Tony smiled radiantly. Yinsen smiled back. Tony slowly moved his sleeping legs. His team all looked on worriedly.

"Are your legs okay Tony?" Yinsen asked quietly. Tony looked up at him and shrugged.

"I-It's..oway's." Tony said with a hoarse voice. The others cringed. Yinsen nodded.

"When was the last time you ate or drank Tony?" Yinsen asked sadly. Tony looked down in thought and then a tiny voice answered.

"He hasn't drunk or ate anything in three and a half days." Clint said quietly. Yinsen nodded and walked up to the big metal door. He knocked loudly and Tony flinched. A big man with a gun came in. Yinsen didn't even look scared.

"If you want us to build your stuff we have to be alive. Get this boy some food and water." Yinsen said confidently. The big man grunted and nodded his head. He came back with a dirty jug filled with water and a bag of chips on top of a tray. Yinsen said his thanks and then took the tray. He walked over to Tony who was trying to wake his legs up.

"Hey Tony? I've got your food and some water. It's not much but it's better than nothing." Yinsen said holding the tray out. Normally Tony wouldn't take the tray. He doesn't like being handed things. But this situation was different and this man had given him food. Tony took it slowly, Carefully balancing the water. He put the tray on his dirty lap and lifted the dirty water cup. He slowly took a sip. Once he swallowed down two sips of water he looked at Yinsen.

"You's?" Tony said while holding out the water cup shakily. Yinsen smiled sadly.

"No no you drink the water. I already had some yesterday but thank you Tony." Yinsen said smiling. Tony nodded and then poked the bag of chips cautiously. Yinsen knelt down and looked at Tony.

"Would you like me to open the chips Tony?" Yinsen said politely. Tony nodded and Yinsen handed him the opened chips. Tony ate a little and then offered his food to Yinsen. Yinsen replied with a 'no thanks'. Tony sat there slowly eating and drinking. He was halfway through his meal when the bad man came in. He was rolling in a metal table with different electronic devices. Tony recognized the giant missile with 'STANE' on it. Howard's old business partner. Tony didn't have a great relationship with Obi. Yeah Obi acted like the caring uncle out in the public but he was just like Howard. Abusive. Physically and verbally. Horrible words made worse by painful punches. Tony never did anything to Obi. Obi's nickname for Tony was 'useless'. Just because Tony didn't talk or build bombs. This particular bad man reminded Tony of Obi. The bad man rolled the table in front of Tony and Yinsen. Tony stared at the far left wheel trying to keep his fear hidden. Yinsen stood from his kneeling position cautiously like he was facing a caged animal. The bad man walked over to Tony and knelt. Tony didn't acknowledge his presence, He just stared at the rusty wheel. The man laughed loudly. Tony ALMOST flinched but hid it. The man stood up and walked to the aged table.

"This is your supply table. I have some stuff I threw together and hopefully you can make me a bomb. I have some of these missiles that your generous uncle gave me. I don't need a missile so make me a bomb. I am giving you a week before I shoot you in the skull. Oh and Tony? Obi says hi." The man said before shutting the metal door with unnecessary force. Tony stood up lowly and stretched his aching muscles. Yinsen stood behind him with open arms, Ready to catch the shaking form. Tony walked around a couple of times running his hands through his disheveled hair. The action seeming to fit a man far better than this child. The team try to calm him down but without a physical touch he won't respond. Yinsen hears the team and asks if he can help Tony. They consent and Yinsen walks over to the stressed out kid.

"Hi Tony? I know your not going to answer me but I wanted to tell you I am going to be touching you." Yinsen said calmly. Tony made no move to calm down so Yinsen made his move. He softly grabbed both of Tony's wrist. Before Tony could react Yinsen had Tony in his arms bridal style. He was softly shushing and cooing comforting mantra's. Tony calmed down but was still stiff against Yinsen's touch. After fifteen minutes Tony stopped struggling and closed his eyes. He fell asleep in Yinsen's arms while everyone else was silent. Once Tony was asleep Yinsen and the team began discussing different rescue plans. The team knows how smart Tony is and whatever he makes is going to be over the top smart. So while Tony slept blissfully they came up with a way to get out.

A/N I know I'm horrid! These past chapters have been really short compared to the others. This chapters short but the next one will be bigger! Pinky swear! Love you all and I hope you had a wonderful holiday! God bless everyone without power still! c: Please review, favorite, and follow! I love all the ones I already have! I mean OVER 30 reviews, favorites, and follows each on this story! Sorry for ANY mistakes I have no beta. I'm sure it there will be a lot because I rushed this chapter! Thank you my lovely's you have made my day more than once with your support! c:


	19. Tony and Pepper become TonyandPepper

A/N Long time no see guys! I'm late I know...No excuses except for laziness and life! I'M LAZY AND I'M PROUD! Well here you go! Warnings: Language, Death of a main? character, sad stuff and cute stuff. Keep the reviews, favorites, and follows coming! People have been requesting like Pepper and Tony romance? I guess I'm trying it out? Thanks for all the support! c: Enjoy.

Yinsen's POV.

Okay. Whew. You can do this Yinsen. You can do this. So me and the Avengers finally made a plan of some sorts. Me and Tony are going to build some sort of metal contraption to fit around ourselves. Well I didn't tell the others that we only have enough supplies for Tony's armor. They don't need to worry about me because I'll get to see my family. Finally. I can't really feel bad for killing myself for this random kid. This kid is amazing. He's doing equations most people can only dream about. Sure he thinks that I'm going to get out with him but I can't tell him that I'm not. Autistic or not; A child doesn't need to see someone die. That's why once we get the last leg done on the armor I'm shoving him in it and he'll be save. He won't need to worry about me. I'm just glad I had the chance to meet him.

End of Yinsen's POV

Tony and Yinsen have finally finished the last leg on the bulky armor. The team is ecstatic because they have finally narrowed down the search. Sure they'll have to search over three-hundred miles of desert, but they can do it. With Tony's advanced thermal scanner he made a couple of weeks ago and over one-fourth of SHIELD's helicopters they'll find him. Yinsen gets the suit to stand up and finished the final touches. Without any warning he shoves Tony into the suit and latches it. Tony starts to panic but calms himself down. He tries to get out but Yinsen has him overwritten. Yinsen knocks on the large metal door and it opens. Before Tony can get out Yinsen steals a gun from one of the larger men. He shoots non-specifically with his automatic, blowing away anything that could touch Tony. Tony has figured out he's safer in the suit and decides to help. Sure he's bawling his eyes out but he has to help Yinsen. The team are shocked and screaming at Tony to get out of there. Tony who is completely terrified, zoned every one out except for the enemies. He shot at least three people in the stomach, and five in the shoulder. He didn't kill anyone though. Tony finally found Yinsen through the maze of bodies. Yinsen was laying flat on his face and Tony feared the worst. He slowly poked Yinsen and he heard a pained chuckle.

"H-hold o-on Tony. " Yinsen said while turning over. When he was straight on his back Tony seen the large blood stain in Yinsen's dirty shirt. Tony started crying and took off the mask. He sat down by Yinsen and started sobbing. No one spoke until Yinsen started struggling to stay awake.

" YOU'S OKAY?!" Tony asked terrified. Yinsen gave him a smile and hugged the small suit. Tony latched on and wouldn't let go until Yinsen started speaking.

"Tony? I want you to go. You go be with you family and enjoy your life. You stay alive and keep being smart! I'm going to stay with my family and I can't wait to tell them about you. Don't give up okay? Your family is looking for you now. Just go out those doors and keep walking north. They'll find you. You did a g-good job Tony. I-I'm p-pproud." Yinsen said struggling to stay alive. His eyes went blank and Tony sat there, bawling every once of energy he had left out. He shook Yinsen multiple times. But Yinsen never responded, and Tony was alone once again.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOO!" Tony screamed with pure pain in his high-pitched voice. Tony took Yinsen's glasses and folded them delicately. He put them into a pocket in his suit with care. He took one huge shaking metallic hand and closed Yinsen's eyes softly.

"I-I's sorry'z Yinzen's. I-I's miss's you's." Tony whispered as he placed a small piece of cloth on Yinsen's face. Tony put the helmet back on. He walked into the room they were being held in and looked at the tiny screen. The screen had a bullet hole right in the center of it. No one was listening when he screamed at the top of his lungs. Tony thought about dismantling the TV to make some sort of GPS but decided to listen to Yinsen's last wish instead. He ran through the dead bodies gagging. The alive ones who were groaning and laughing at him he dodged. He finally made it out into the blinding desert sun. He kicked the sand suspiciously until he heard a helicopter coming. He waved his hands back and forth until he knew they saw him. They landed and he collapsed. The physically exertion was horrible but his emotional state was completely broken. Two agents came out and ran towards the building with guns. Four people came running to him. He couldn't make them out though with his red blurry eyes. Finally once they were about five feet away he recognized Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Steve. They all crouched down in front of him. He took off his sweaty mask and smiled sadly.

"Tony! Oh god I'm s-so glad your o-okay. Can we touch you sweetheart? We need to get you out of the sun." Natasha said while crying happy tears. Just then eight gunshots went through the air. Tony nodded quickly and was engulfed in shaking limbs and tears. They sat like that until they heard a crack of lightning. Thor slammed down as lightly as he could and ran towards them.

"TONY! MY YOUNG FRIEND TONY! I'M AM SO GLAD YOU ARE NOT HARMED! I SHALL HARM THESE FOOLS WHO DARE TOUCH MY YOUNG TONY." Thor said while covering the group in his huge biceps. Everyone let go when Thor mentioned the other people. Everyone looked at Tony sadly. The SHIELD agents who came with them walked out of the building and gave the group a thumbs up. Meaning every one was dead. The team was going to question the men at first. But when Fury's helicopter found a man who was going out for water in the middle of the desert they were suspicious. They confronted him and recognized him. He was without a doubt the man on the webcam that gave Tony and Yinsen food. They took him into custody and Fury told whoever found the other men to 'Blow them to hell'. No one was against that order. The Shield agents went back to the helicopter with a body. They took Yinsen. They wanted to give him a proper service for his selfishness and his help. The Shield agents put him in a body bag and put him in the back of the helicopter, Out of sight. The others helped Tony stand while telling him how much they missed him.

"That's a cool suit buddy." Clint said trying to sound normal. Tony nodded and smiled sadly. Clint helped him limp back to the helicopter with the others in tow. They all sat down and tried to enjoy the ride. Tony didn't look when the men took Yinsen's body but he knew Yinsen was on the helicopter somewhere. They reached Shield quickly and doctors started to surround Tony. Tony who was already stressed out began to go into sensory overload. The Shield doctors backed off when Natasha threatened them all with physical harm to their man parts. They took Tony into a small hospital room and turned down the lights. They shut the door and began piling blankets on top of him. Once they had about seven blankets on top of him Natasha layed on top of him. None of the men were small enough and they didn't want to hurt him. So they all sat there and waited for Pepper to come in bawling her eyes out like they had done.

The team was right. Tony was fine after about an hour or so. He fell asleep comfortably. Just when everything was completely quiet they heard Pepper's strong voice. Her voice was steady but it sounded congested, Like she had been crying for a long time.

"You WILL let me through or I will get through by my own means. I don't give a crap what your policy says! I'm seeing Tony and no one will stop me. Now if you'd like to stop being such a downer I would like to see my friend. You can be professional about it or you can be human and let me through! Or I can be a brat and kick my w-" Steve came to the front desk and interrupted Pepper.

"Hi Mildred? She's with us okay?" Steve said to the nurse before Pepper could go on another rant. The nurse smiled a fake 'Oh I'm sorry' smile and Pepper went with Steve. She practically ran to the door and started crying once she seen Tony's sleeping face. She ran to his side and kneeled down. She grabbed his hand slowly, As if he would break if you breathed on him. She kissed his hand softly and started rubbing his cheek. Tony's eyelids started to flutter open revealing beautiful brown eyes. You could see him panic at first and then once he recognized Pepper he smiled a huge grin. The others smiled and left the room giving them some privacy. Pepper stood and sat on the bed and Tony's smiled grew larger. Pepper was still crying but Tony putting his fingers to his lips and wiping her tears. She bent down and hugged him for the longest time. Tony sat there rubbing her back and taking in her familiar scent. She gently let go and he sat up to face her.

"I'm so so so so so so so sorry Tony! It's all my fault. I shoul-" Tony stopped Pepper's rant. He lent down and kissed her lips softly. His chapped lips rough against her soft pink ones. She stopped talking instantly and kissed back. It wasn't anything too serious, Just a peck. But it was the point. Tony wanted their relationship to be more and Pepper was okay with that. Tony looked up into her eyes hesitantly and she smiled.

"You want to Tony?" Pepper asked smiling. He looked her in the eye and smiled.

"Yes." Tony said. He didn't even mispronounce the word. She smiled and layed down on the hard hospital bed with him. She got under all the blankets and cuddled up next to him. He curved into the missing space between their bodies and wrapped his small hands around her back. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Tony. I love you." Pepper said softly. Tony opened his eyes and smiled.

"I's...Love...You." Tony said trying his best not to stutter or mispronounce anything. She smiled and hugged him tighter. The team who were outside...observing, Were taken back. They were proud though. Even if Tony and Pepper were considered boyfriend and girlfriend it wouldn't change much. With that the team let the friends sleep while they sat outside the door talking quietly, Proud of their man.

A/N I hope you like it? I'm not going to do like sex scenes and stuff! Oh god no! Just some kissing! Give me idea's if you want me to incorporate it into the story! Keep up all the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows! Thanks guys! c: All spelling mistakes are mine! I have had offers for a beta and I'm going to be using them on different stories! Oh and CHECK OUT MY POLL! I'm going to be taking it down in a couple of weeks!


End file.
